adventures in kalos and beyond
by Pokemonmeat
Summary: ash went to kalos to face the kalos league with clemont, the young inventor, bonnie his little sister and serena, serena will play a major part in his life, she will be his first love and after the kalos league they will continue traveling together, they will always love each other, will ash become a pokemon master with the support of his girl friend serena, amourshipping, aasl
1. new begining

chaper 1: new begining

ash has arrived in lumiose city in the kalos reigen and has high hopes and confidence in winning the kalos league,

ash: you smell that body the smell of a new adventure new challenges, new friends, new pokemon and NEW LEAGUE aren't you excited buddy.

"pika pika" said the small electric type while smiling

ash: haha thats what i like to hear KALOS REGION BEWARE ASH FROM PALLET TOWN IS FINNALY HERE.

"PIKA PIKA" said pikachu in confidence and happiness

ash: lets chellenge alexa's sister for a gym battle!

alexa: hey why are you so loud the gym isnt even in...

ash: (interupting) hey i have never seen pokemon before what is alexa?

alexa: oh thats a chespin its one of the starter pokemon u can gets in the kalos region.

ash: way cool! so where is your sister's gym?

alexa:THATS WHAT I WAS TRING TO TELL YOU! my sisters gym isn't here in luomiose its in santulane city.

ash: your kidding oh man I am ready to battle now!

alexa: i am sorry ash oh i have another idea...

meanwhile

a flechling landed on its trainer's head

she said "flechling wake up serena for me i tried but failed so just use peck on her to wake her up"

flechling nodded and went to a room where a blonde girl with long hair and pink pyjama's then flechling's peck started to glow and then he hit her with his peck "ahhhhhhhhhh..." serena shouted

serena: i told you not to wake me up like this.

then she jumped at him but he dodged

serena: hope today is interesting she said standing in the balcony and breathed fresh air and she heard something "ash from pallet town is finaly here"

serena: ash from pallet town? it couldnt be could it no I must have imagned,

thats it for this chapter sorry a bit short but next one will be taller


	2. enter the clemont and bonnie

all right last time alexa told ash that the gym is in santalune city but she had another idea, meanwhile serena was getting ready for the day as she heard a familiar sound from the past and she assumed she imagined the question remains how did she hear if she is in another town and what will happen to ash.

in the plane station

alexa:i have another idea how about you challenge the lumiose gym.

ash: there is a gym in lumiose? cool thanks lets go where is i...

alexa: actually ash this is where we have to part ways i am heading to santulune i am sure we will meet there in the gym its been an honor traveling with u by the way the gym is near prism tour u cant miss it.

ash: the honor is all mine bye thanks for everything.

"pika pikachu" said in a friendly voice

as they shake hands they went there part ways "WAIT ASH I FORGOT SOMETHING , SOMETHING VERY IMPORTENT i kinnda forgot my camera in the plane" she said

ash: you mean the plane that left the station that's my absent minded friend alexa.

as she ran behind the plane "bye ash, bye pikachu WAIT STOP THE PLANE"

ash and pikachu laughed as they left for the gym.

meanwhile...

serena's mom was training her to become a rhyhorn racer although she like being a rhyhorn racer, rhyhorn was trying the shake her off while serena said "mom how...ah many times should i...ouch tell u...ah I HATE RHYHORN RACING "

serena's mom: close your mouth you will bite your tongue BE ONE WITH THE RHYHORN"

as rhyhorn manages to throw her away she fell on her face

serena's mom: or not

"MOM i don't wanna do this again" serena shouted

back to ash...

ash arrived to the gym and felt confident

ash: ready to win our first gym badge after we win the battle pikachu?

"pi pikachu" said pikacku in agreement

ash: all right lets go

"pika" said pikachu

as they entered they saw closed door and then they saw a robot "welcome to the lumiose city gym how many badges do u have" the robot said

ash: badges? oh this is my first gym battle so i don't have any yet.

robot: NO GYM BADGES NOT A SINGLE BADGE in order to challenge the lumiose gym u must have at least 4 badges

as the robot shock them with electricity and threw them from prism tower(its a very long way down there indeed) "ahhhhhhhhhh" ash shouted "pikaaaaaa" pikachu shouted as a blonde teenager boy and his sister saw them "you grab that pikachu i will try and catch the boy" as the little sister caught pikachu the blond teen threw a gadget that turned to a bed and ash landed on it as ash took a large breath "thank u that was a close one" ash said "pika pika" pikachu said in relief the blonde teen said" your welcome, wow is that a pikachu hey u got your self a very rare pokemon" then the young girl said " is that a pikachu what a CUTIE PIE" as she hugged pikachu hard so pikachu used thunderbolt at her then quickly jumped back to ash's shoulder "sorry pikachu doesn't like any one but me to hug him" ash said "sorry for that, my sister likes pokemon but she is so young to keep a one so she gets excited when she see's some one who has by the way i am clemon go and apologize to them now bonnie" the blond teen said "sorry i am bonnie i wanna know did u find a pikachu" bonnie said "hi i am ash and this is my best friend and partner pikachu nice to meet u both u see i come from the kanto reigon there there are lots of pikachu he was my first pokemon and we r together ever since u see i just arrived in kalos i went to challenge the gym but he said i need to have 4 gym badges then he shocked me and threw me from prism tower and that's when u saved me" ash said "oh I am sorry to hear that" clemont said "oh yeah i got it since i cant have a gym battle i would like to have my first battle in the kalos region with u what do u say?" ash said "well i just recently caught a new pokemon and i wanted try it out ok ash i accept your challenge."clemont said

"then prepare to lose" ash said "the battle between ash and clemont will now begin it will be a one on one battle now BATTLE BEGIN!"...

that's it for this chapter hope u enjoyed


	3. serena's life change

last chapter ash and clemont were about to battle while serena kept training what will happen to her? we will know in this chapter

bonnie: BATTLE BEGAIN!

ash: all right pikachu this is my first battle in kalos and i wanna start it with u so PIKACHU I CHOOSE U!

"PIKA PIKA" said pikachu ready, inspired and happy

clemont: BUNNELBY COME ON OUT!

but they didn't that a frokie was watching

ash: all right pikachu use quick attack

as pikachu obey pikachu begun to run faster and faster a hit bunnelby hard

clemont: bunnelby are u all right.

bunnelby nodded to say to his trainer that he is ok

clement: good all right we can't underestimate them now can we but i like a challenge so use dig

"bunnelbyyyyyyyye" bunnelbye said

then bunnelby went under ground then appeared from under ground

ash: pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt!

pikachu dodged in the last moment and unleashed a powerful

thunderbolt

"piiiiiikaaaaachuuuuuu" pikachu said

clemont: block it with your ear's and then use mud shot.

ash: what the?!

clemont: bunnelby's ear is very strong it can block many attack

bunnelby blocked thunderbolt with his ear's and used mud shot

"bunnelllllbye" said bunnel bye

ash: dodge it and use iron tail

pikachu's tail began glowing

"pika pika pika chu pi"

clemont: grab the iron tail with your ears

bunnelby grabed iron tail at the last moment

clemont: so now what are u gonna do, ash looks like i win

ash: i wouldn't count on it its a good thing that u caught it but now u cant use your ear

clemont: oh no your right

ash: pikachu use electro ball

"pika pika pika pika pika pika pika chu pi" pikachu said

as the electro ball hit bunnelby

ash: now pikachu thunderbolt.

"piiiikaaachuuuuuuuuu

thunderbolt hit bunnelby

bunnelby's eyes were spining

bonnie: bunnelby is unable to battle pikachu is the winner which means the winner of the battle is ash.

"who is this trainer, who ever he is he is just simply incredible he defeated my bunnelby without taking a single hit and his bond with his pikachu is too strong to beat" clement thought

and frokie is still watching

ash: great job pikachu

he said while hugging pikachu

"pika pi" pikachu said

clemont: great job ash u beat me fair and square

bonnie: clemont's right u r really powerful

ash: thanks u both but pikachu is the one that deserves the credit

"pika" said pikachu

then out of no where a net appeared above pikachu but he dodged it and then he saw the shadow of 4 people

ash: that wasn't nice who r u

"prepare for trouble, we r team rocket" jessie said

"and make it double, we r on it" james said

"to protect the world from devastation" jessie said

"to unite all people with in our nation" james said

"to denounce the evils of truth and love" jessie said

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"jessie" said jessie

"and james" said james

"team rocket blasts off at the speed of light" jessie said

"surrender now or prepare for a fight" said james

"meowth dats right" meowth said

ash: TEAM ROCKET WHAT R U DOING HEAR!

jessie: as if twerp we wont give up until we capture pikachu, oh i see u a added a new twerp to the twerp crew well u cant have so much pokemon i always say

clemont: who r they ash?

ash: there team rocket they steal other peoples pokemon,

mainly they are trying to steal pikachu, his their top target

clemont: steal other peoples pokemon?! the nerves who do they think they r

team rocket: team rocket that's WHO!

clemont: shall we finish them finish them ash

ash: nothing would make me happier pikachu use thunder bolt

jessie: wubbufett go!

wubbufett used mirror coat to deflect pikachu's thunderbolt 10 fold

so a frokie came and got in its way to save pikachu but he got paralyzed but he managed to use frubble and because his frubbles are sticky they couldn't deflect it.

jessie: what happened?!

james: why cant he deflect it?!

meowth: we're toast

ash: frokie thanks for saving pikachu we r on it now

"fro frokie" frokie said

ash: pikachu use thunderbolt!

"piiiikaaaaachuuuuuuuu" pikachu said

clemont: bunnelby use mud shot

"bunnellllllllby

team rocket: we're blasting off again.

ash: thanks frokie we wouldn't have done it without u

as frokie collapsed paralyzed of electricity "kieeeeee fro kieee" he said in pain

ash: oh no frokie, where is the pokemon center

clement: its far away oh man!

bonnie: wait we can go to professor sycamore research lab it's close by he can heal him

ash and clemont: all right lets go

"don't worry frokie we will save you" ash thought

as they got to the lab they entered

clemont: professor sycamore we need your help!

sycamore: oh no frokie!

ash: do u know this frokie?

sycamore: actually yeah his trainer abandoned him cause he doesn't listen to him so he ran off

ash: he was trying to save my pikachu so he jumped in front of him so he took the attack of thunderbolt and that's when we brought him here

sycamore: don't worry he will be all right we will heal him

ash: thank goodness whoa who is that pokemon

sycamore: oh this my garchomp come and have a look at my poke dex

pokedex: garchomp the rock dragon pokemon, and the evolved form of gabite he is also the final evolution stage of gible garchomp has a strong body of rock that can keep him from feeling cold and he is one of the rare pokemon that can mega evolve

ash: whoa what's mega evolution ?

clemont: i never heard of it

sycamore: its the thing i and my top scientists research about but to mega evolve u need 4 important things first of your pokemon must be fully evolved so it can mega evolve

ash: so pikachu cant mega evolve oh man sorry pikachu

"pika pika" pikachu said in disappointment

sycamore: yes u r right in order to mega evolve pikachu must first evolve pikachu to raichu so why dont u want to? u just need a sun stone

ash: u see my pikachu doesn't really wanna be a raichu he once defeated a raichu without evolving plus if he evolve he wont be able to sit in my shoulder but he loves sitting in my shoulder, right buddy?

"pika pikachu" pikachu said in agreement

sycamore: wow he defeated a raichu without evolving he really is strong, u two must have a strong bond

ash: yeah pikachu is my first pokemon and my best friend and partner, right pikachu

"pika" he nodded in agreement as he smiled at ash

sycamore: all right any way the second thing u need to mega evolve is for the trainer to have a stone called the key stone.

third is for the pokemon to have a stone called the mega stone every different pokemon has a different kind of mega stone for example u need a raichnite to mega evolve a raichu.

forth and the most important thing is having a very strong bond with your pokemon.

ash: wow i wanna mega evolve a pokemon too one time

clemont: me too

as garchomp approached bonnie and lowered his head for her to pet him

bonnie: wow his friendly I am gonna pet him

clemont: be careful bonnie

bonnie: ok

as garchomp looked at the window that frokie was in and gave him a worried look

ash: u r worried about frokie aren't you, u may look like a big mean pokemon but u couldn't hurt a fly

sycamore: hey lets go to the garden there are a lots of pokemon there u will like it, oh ash before i forget here r your pokedex and pokeballs

ash: thanks professor now lets go to the garden

as they left to the garden team rocket entered disguised as scientists as they launched a device around his neck that made him in pain so he begun to get angry, team rocket started there motto as garchomp launched a dragon pulse on them

team rocket: we r blasting off again

as garchomp blasted the roof and started rampaging ash and the others heard a noise

sycamore: what happened here

a scientist: some guys with T-shirts of "R" letter put a device on garchomp's neck which made him angry and he started to rampage

ash: TEAM ROCKET! man they never give up

sycamore: team what now?

clemont: team rocket they are bad guys who like to steal pokemon

sycamore: STEAL POKEMON! that's low, i have to help garchomp

ash: i will help him

sycamore: all right but promise to take care

ash: i promise

clemont: wait ash i am coming with u

ash: u sure it's gonna be dangerous

clement: i know but i have to help u, when u said wanted to save garchomp which is a pokemon that is not even yours u inspired me

ash: thanks

clemont: your welcome let's go bonnie

garchomp flew to the top of prism tower as a reporter came "we r here live from lumioze city and there is a rampaging garchomp that keeps blasting the buildings with dragon pulse question is what will happen" a reporter said

back to serena

grace(serena's mom): look serena looks like there is trouble

serena: oh there is trouble all right in my face i hate rhyhorn racing

grace: just take a look

serena: wow a rampaging garchomp i hope it will be ok

now back to ash

clemont: slow...huh...down will you

ash: there is a rampaging garchomp and u want to slow down we must go faster

clemont: FASTER! oh man

bonnie: ash is right clemont so run FASTER!

as they got to prism tower ash entered but before clemont and bonnie could enter a boulder fell down and blocked the path

clemont: ash looks like its all up to u now

ash: all right

"pika pikachu" said pikachu

as they got to garchomp, garchomp saw them and kept launching dragon rage at them so they kept dodging

ash: GARCHOMP CALM DOWN I PROMISE I WILL SAVE U BUT I CANT HELP IF U KEPT ATTACKING!

garchomp calmed down a bit

reporter: looks like a boy and his pokemon are trying to save garchomp what a heroic deed indeed

mean while

grace: so that boy is trying to save him i wonder if his its trainer

as serena started to stare at ash" could it be him, could it actually be

him no impossible" serena thought

grace noticed serena staring at him and laughed

back to ash

as ash approached him garchomp started attacking him again with dragon pulse

ash: looks like we have no choice pikachu intercept it with thunderbolt

as pikachu intercepted dragon pulse with thunderbolt they appear to be equally matched

ash: now use iron tail on team rocket's device

as pikachu destroyed their device garchomp fell unconscious but managed to fly and land then pikachu fell from prism tower

ash: pikachu noooo

as ash jumped from the tower to save pikachu, he held pikachu they started being close to the ground until a strange looking blazeken came to their rescue as he saved ash and landed him and then jumped away and then he was gone

sycamore: r u ok ash good thing mega blazeken saved u

ash: wow so that is mega evolution way cool

as the reporter came close to ash to make an interview with him so ash's face could be seen that he is the hero that save garchomp and jumped off prism tower to save pikachu

meanwhile

grace: what a brave guy even thought he is young

"wow i am sure now its ash but how did he end up in the kalos region, i can see he haven't change, his still brave and kind, he climbed prism tower thatis very very very tall and hard to climb just to save a pokemon that is not even his pokemon, and then when his pokemon fell off prism tower he jumped off behind him to save him, he is the bravest and kindest person ever he didn't change" she said while blushing

grace saw serena's blushing face and laughed

grace: he is a great person right serena (in a sarcastic voice)

serena: (in a dreamy voice while still blushing) yeah he is

grace: hahahaha

serena: what is funny?

grace: serena i think u have a crush on that boy (in a sarcastic voice)

serena: WHAT!? me in love with him no, no its not like that i am not in love (talking nervous as her face turned to red)

grace: i can see u blushing u know (sarcastic voice)

serena: not true (nervous more and blushing more)

grace: what ever u say smitten kitten

"mom is right i think i really am in love" serena thought

then they went to sleep

in the morning at 8:00am

serena: come mum i wanna ask u some thing

grace: what is it did u finally realize you r in love

serena blushed and said "no of those two hat what do u think i should wear"

grace answered "the one on the left" serena said "all right then the one in the right is cuter

grace: but i said the one on the left

serena: mom u dont get it you r a great rhyhorn racer but when it comes to fashion u suck so its the one u dont choose that is cuter

grace: ok but where r u going young lady

serena: oh i am going to lumioze city i wanna get my starter pokemon

grace: is it to have a starter pokemon or to go meet this boy (in a sarcastic voice)

serena: MOOOOM!

grace: ok but take care bye serena

serena: bye mom i will miss u

as serena hugged her mom

grace: and serena make sure u call me when u have your first date with that boy (in a sarcastic voice)

serena: MOOM STOP THAT!

as serena left she thought "yes i will get my first pokemon, and i will be meeting ash again finnaly after all these years, YES i wonder how he will react when he see's me" as serena is exited for what will happen she heads to lumioze city. and what about frokie will he be fine or not stay tunned

thats it for this chapter thanks for watching


	4. new pokemon

last time frokie got hurt after yet another fail try for team rocket to catch pikachu and because of them garchomp rampaged but ash managed to save him and after serena watched him she seemed to have developed a crush on him which made her want to start on her own journey.

ash: professor we must be going now I am heading to santalune city to challenge the gym leader for my 1st gym badge in kalos oh almost forgot is frokie healed

then frokie went to where they were answering ash's question

sycamore: as u see yes

ash: ok professor will be going now bye

"pika pika" pikachu said while waving his hand

"frokie fro" as he ran to ash

ash: I will miss u too

sycamore: eh ash I think frokie wants to come with you

ash: is that true frokie

frokie nodded

ash: all right GO POKEBALL!

it kept shaking for 3 seconds then glowed

ash: ha ha I just caught a frokie

"pi pikachu" pikachu jumped in happiness

ash: all right I will be going now bye clemont, bye bonnie

clemont: wait ash I wanna travel with u seem to inspire me with the passing second

ash: you mean it great u hear that buddy we will be traveling with friends

clemont: I look forward for traveling with u ash

bonnie: yeah its gonna be fun

mean while after ash left lumioze

serena was traveling to lumioze city she now arrived

serena: I made it I finally made it I wonder if ash will remember me, I am finally gonna see him again and I am finally gonna have my starter pokemon

as she arrived to the lab she entered

sycamore: welcome your told me you would be here if u want your starter pokemon u came to the right place

serena: yes I am here to get my pokemon and I am excited to get my journey started

sycamore: great the three starter pokemon are

first:- frokie a water type

second:- fenekinn a fire type

third:- chespin a grass type

serena: they r all cute but I all ready know my decision, fennkin

how would u like to come with me

fennkin jumped in happiness in the hands of her new trainer

sycamore: good choice so here is your pokedex, pokeballs and this

fennkin's pokeball

serena: thanks professor oh I was wondering that boy that was in

the news

sycamore: oh u must mean ash

"ash yes it is him I cant wait till I meet him again" she thought

sycamore: your mum told me u were gonna ask me about that, she

she said that u have a crush on him

serena: (blushing and talking nervous) no, no its not like that

sycamore: what ever ash went to santulune city he said he wants to

challenge the gym there.

serena: ok thanks bye professor sycamore

back to ash who was traveling in route 1

ash: I hope I find a great pokemon here

bonnie: clemont if we find a really cute pokemon could u keep it

for me when I grow

clemont: I don't know bo...

ash: (interrupting) wow who is that pokemon

pokedex: flechling the bird robin pokemon flechling is fast and is

known to steel food from travelers

ash: wow a flechling I am gonna catch it, pikachu use thunder bolt

flechling used double team to dodge then use razor wind and then escaped

ash: lets go follow it

clemont: we don't need to the future is now thanks to science,

clemontic gear on I call it the bird type attractor

bonnie: the name could use some help

ash: wow science is so amazing

clemont: do u know what it does ash?

ash: no clue

clemont: (sweat dropped) it sends radio waves that only bird type pokemon can hear when flechling listens it will come like bear drawn to honey power on

as a group of beedrill came chasing them

ash: clemont what's going on

as the machine exploded the explosion made the beedrill run away

bonnie: oh man another failure big brother wait look brother who is that pokemon

pokedex: dedenene the mouse pokemon dedenene can share electricity to communicate with electric types around

bonnie: it is so cute could u keep it for me pleaseeeeee?

clemont: well I do specialize in electric types ok bonnie first feed it this oron berry so it can trust us

bonnie: come little dedenene are u hungry

as flechling came and stole the berry

ash: ok lets split up u go catch dedenene me and pikachu will catch flechling I have been wanting to try frokie out in a battle we will meet at this giant tree ok

clemont: ok

so ash went after flechling and clemont and bonnie went after dedenene

ash: all right frokie I choose u, I know this is our first battle together but try to listen to my command's

frokie nodded

ash: great now use frubble

flechling used double team again

ash: all right use double team and use bubble beam to hit them all

flechling fell to the ground

ash: all right go pokeball

pokeball started shaking but opened after 7 seconds

ash: looks like its not over yet use water pulse

flechling dodge and used steel wind as frokie began surrounding it self with water and used aqua jet

ash: wow frokie u learnt aqua jet great job now intercept steel wing with aqua jet

then flechling fell and its eyes were spinning

ash: all right this time for sure GO POKEBALL!

it shake for 5 seconds then glowed

ash: all right I caught a flechling

"pi pikachu"

"fro frokie"

ash: I wonder how clemont and bonnie are doing

mean while

bonnie: faster clemont we wont catch it like this

ash: hey guys have u caught dedenene

clemont: not yet

pikachu send a electric message for dedenene to stop so he stopped

clemont: what about u did u caught flechling

ash: haha check it out flechling I choose u

when dedenene saw flechling he used dig to run

ash: pikachu follow him quick

as pikachu jumped to the hole and followed him as they found a exit when they got out they saw team rocket

James: look its pikachu

so they started chasing after pikachu and dedenene

back to ash

clemont: bunnelby come on out use dig and search for pikachu and

dedenene

as bunnelby obeyed

ash: and u flechling search for them in the air

as flechling obeyed too

after several minutes bunnelby told them he didn't find any thing

but flechling began signaling them to come

ash: look flechling found them as they ran towards them to see

team rocket

"pika pi" pikachu said in relief

"prepare for trouble we've got a new inkay"

"and make it double u wont say"

"to protect the..."

ash: (interrupting) oh man talk about old pikachu use thunderbolt

as thunder bolt hit them

team rocket: we're blasting of again

as dedenene collapsed

clemont: he needs electricity ha ha ha the future is now thanks to

science clemontic gear on I call it the power up electricity sharer

bonnie: even dedenene could think of a better name

ash: science is so amazing

clemont: it takes the electricity

from pikachu's thunder bolt and shares it with dedenene

ash: all right pikachu use thunderbolt

as dedenene woke up

bonnie: yah it worked dedenene would u like to come with me

dedenene nodded

as the machine exploded again

dedenene laugh

clemont: GO POKEBALL

as the pokeball glowed at once

yeah today is a good day for science cause I caught a dedenene and

and I will be keeping it for bonnie

as they arrived at santulune city

clemont: all right ash are u ready to challenge the gym

ash: I am more than ready I will get over there and win this badge

for sure

that's it for this chapter the next will be here shortly


	5. a blast from the past

last time ash and the co. arrived at santalune city and ash is

confident about winning while serena followed them excited to see

ash again

ash: all right what are u waiting for lets go to the gym

clemont: do u even know where the gym is

ash: I have no idea

clemont: what's the point of harrying up if we don't know where r

we headed

ash: KEEP MOVING ON AND U CANT MISS THIS IS THE

WAY ME AND PIKACHU ROLE RIGHT BUDDY?

"PIKA PIKA" excited

as a yellow hair women took their photo "thanks for the pic it was

great" she said "do u happen to be searching for the gym if u r its

over this street" she said

ash: thanks a lot lets go

as they got to the gym alexa appeared

ash: alexa, helioptile hi u both, long time no seen, did u get you

camera

alexa: hi ash, no I didn't get it

helioptile landed and played with pikachu

clemont: that's great ash u all ready now the gym leader

ash: no u see alexa is a pokemon journalist I met her at the unova,

but her sister happen to be the gym leader

"that would be me" said the girl from before "alexa told me a lot

about u ash but winning the gym battle will be hard I am viola the

gym leader"

bonnie: you r pretty

as she stood on one knee "will u take care of my brother"

clement: bonnie I told u to stop this a million times

ash: what just happened

clement: aipom arm activate

as an arm appeared from his backpack and held bonnie and ran

away

viola: what a strange little sister anyway lets battle ash

they entered the battle field

viola: pretty neat hah? in my gym I specialize in bug types

just as they we're about to start the battle clement and bonnie

returned

the ref: the battle between ash the challenger and viola the gym

leader will now get under way the two sides will be allowed to use

2 pokemon the battle ends when either of the challengers pokemon are unable to battle now BATTLE BEGIN

ash: PIKACHU I CHOOSE U!

viola: SURSKIT LETS GO!

ash: all use thunderbolt

viola: dodge and use ice beam on the battle field

ash: what?

as surskit dodged thunderbolt she created an ice battle field pikachu couldn't move

viola: use signal beam

ash: PIKACHU!

signal beam hit pikachu but he was still able to battle

mean while

Serena: here we are santulune city I am heading for the gym to

look for ash I wonder how he will react when he see me oh man I

am excited

as she entered the gym she saw ash as her face began blushing hard

and a big smile came to her face she was about to jump in his arm's

and hug him but she was stopped

alexa: hey are u here to challenge the gym too

Serena: no, actually I was wondering if I could watch the battle

alexa: of course come here

serena: so what's his name

alexa: oh this is ash

serena: YES! I knew it was him I am so happy (she said out loud making clement, bonnie and alexa stare at her)

alexa: I guess u know ash

Serena's face turned red "yeah we met a long time a go we were best friend" serena said

alexa: why is your face so red?

serena: (blushing more and talking nervously) me red no, no, no

alexa: as u say

"wait I have an idea" ash thought

ash: pikachu jump in the air and keep using thunderbolt on the battle field

the ice began to disappear

ash: now pikachu use thunder bolt

viola: intercept with signal beam

thunderbolt was stronger as it hits surskit, surskit's eyes are spinning

the ref: surskit is unable to battle pikachu is the winner

clement: way to go ash

alexa: isn't he great

serena: (in a dreamy voice) yeah he his

ash: pikachu return and get some rest FLECHLING I CHOOSE YOU!

viola: team for my strongest pokemon looks like u will be waiting to get this badge ash VIVVION I CHOOSE U

ash: we will just see about that

serena thought : (blushing) wow ash didn't change he still never

give up and this confident look on his face that I love is still the

same

ash: flechling use razor wind

viola: vivion dodge and use syphic

as she obeyed and used syphic on flechling which made flechling crush to the ground flechling use double team then razor wind

flechling obeyed and vivion took many razor wind

viola: vivion solar beam

as solar beam hit flechling his eyes began spinning

the ref: flechling is unable to battle vivion is the winner

ash: pikachu its all up to u

"pika pika"

ash: pikachu quick attack lets go

as pikachu hit vivion

viola: use syphic

pikachu was slammed in the ground both pokemon wouldn't be able to take another attack

clement: go ash

alexa: you can do it

serena: don't give up till its over!

ash heard serena "that looks very familiar could it be serena" as ash looked at her both of them were staring at each other

"yeah this serena" ash thought

viola: I could see ash isn't concentrating so I will take my chance

vivion solar beam

as the solar beam hit pikachu his eyes were spinning

the ref: pikachu is unable to battle vivion's the winner which means the winner of the battle is viola the gym leader

ash: oh no pikachu, flechling I should have concentrated

"pika" "flech" they both said in pain

I will return I hope u would let me have a rematch

viola: you are welcomed to have a rematch any time

as ash ran to get to the pokemon center he forgot his bag Serena saw it and decided to give it to

when ash got his pokemon to the pokemon center

he sat on a chair and looked sad clement and bonnie decided to give him some alone time, while serena saw him so she went and sat next to him

serena: hey ash

ash: hey serena

serena: yay!

ash: why are you happy?

serena: (blushing) I am happy that u remembered me after all this time I traveled a long way just to see you, do u remember how met back at the summer camp?

ash: no I just sort of remember u

serena: (blushing) that's sweet of u, I will tell u how we met

serena: (still blushing) when we were 6 years old we both went to professor oak summer camp but one one time I got lost I was searching for the campsite when a poliwag appeared I got scared and fell to the ground and I hurt my knee so I couldn't walk but the bushes were moving I got scared but it was only u, then u asked me if I was ok then I told u that I hurt me knee so u pulled a handkerchief and u wrapped it around my knee and u said to my that u have a good luck spell which was actually funny then I told u I still couldn't stand u gave me a helping hand but u accidentally pulled me to a hug.

ash: sorry about that

serena: (blushing harder) no, no don't worry about it that hug was actually warm and comfortable I think I liked it ash

"why did i say that" she thought

ash: (blushing) oh I am happy to hear that

serena: (blushing) after that u lead me to the camp hand by hand which I also liked and then we became best friend's in the camp when it was over I was very sad cause I missed u

"why did i say that too my mouth has a mind of its own today" she thought

ash: (blushing) wait its all coming back to me now and remember that I cried after the camp cause I would miss u its all coming back now

serena: (blushing) u know u haven't changed at all u r still kind and brave, what u did in prism tower was amazing, I still remember the last thing u told me u said never give up until the end, u haven't change

ash: I haven't change have I

as he began to laugh and laugh and then he pulled serena to a hug as she hugged him back, she of course was enjoying "I can't believe this is happening am I really hugging as I am so happy" serena thought.

but they didn't know bonnie was watching them

as they heard a bell for ash that his pokemon are healed before going to get them ash said "thanks serena u helped me regain my confidence"

then he went training

in the training ash fell in the ground accidentally serena approached ash and said "here ash use this" as she pulled a handkerchief "thanks a lot you are a really good help" ash said "thanks" serena said then bonnie approached Serena and stood on one knee" will u take care of my friend ash" bonnie said "well eh" serena said "i wish i could" serena thought

"I saw u two hugging in the pokemon center you must have some feelings for him" bonnie said" oh man now I know how clement feels bonnie stop" ash said so clement grabbed bonnie "hey spying on people isn't nice bonnie lets go don't bother ash" clement said Serena and ash kept staring at each other while blushing

night came and they had to sleep unfortunately for them they bought a room with only three beds cause they didn't know Serena will come

Serena: (with a slight blush) oh ash I was wondering there are only 3 beds can I sleep next to u

ash: (blushing) eh of...of course

Serena: great

as they went to their beds Serena wrapped her arms around ash

ash: (blushing) Serena what r u doing

Serena: I hope u don't mind if I hugged u I just wanna feel safe

ash: o..ok Serena

of course ash is so dense to realize why she did this

in the morning

ash woke up to find out that Serena is still sleeping while she is cuddled against him he also saw that she was smiling and that she was feeling happy sleeping next to him so he waited till she is awake lucky for him when clement and bonnie woke up they didn't notice them

but pikachu noticed and then went to sleep again

as Serena woke up she stretched

ash: good morning sleepy head

serena: your awake why didn't u get up?

ash: u looked so happy besides me, I wanted you to stay happy, I couldn't make u upset

serena: (blushing) thanks ash all right lets get ready for day

ash: I am ready for the battle

as they got ready they went to the gym

viola: I heard u trained hard yesterday but its not gonna be easy

ash: we will see let start

the ref: the rematch between ash the challenger and viola the gym

leader will now get under way the two sides will be allowed to use

2 pokemon the battle ends when either of the challengers pokemon are unable to battle now BATTLE BEGIN

* * *

thats it for this chapter well next is coming soon ash will be very dense in the next one


	6. rhyhorn racing

the ref: BATTLE BEGIN

ash: PIKACHU I CHOOSE U

viola: surskit lets go

ash: pikachu use iron tail

and the iron tail hit its mark

viola: use ice beam on the battle field

ash: climb in surskit and don't let her use ice beam

viola: shake it off

as surskit shook pikachu off and used ice beam on the field

viola: now use signal beam

ash: stick your tail in the ground to regain balance and intercept it with thunder bolt

thunderbolt bested signal beam and surskit took thunderbolt, its eyes began spinning

the ref: surskit is unable to battle pikacku is the winner

viola: surskit rest up now vivion I choose u

ash: pikachu return and rest, flechling I choose u

viola: all right start up with gust

ash: ride the wind and now use peck

as flechling obeyed vivion got hit

viola: all right use psychic

ash: use double team to dodge

viola: use sleeping powder

ash: use razor wind to deflect it back to vivion and then use steel wing

viola: what the?

flechling obeyed as vivion fell asleep as flechling unleashed a power full steel wing as vivion's eyes began to spin

the ref: vivion is unable to battle flechling so the victor

ash: great job flechling and pikachu

as he hugged them both

serena thought to her self "he is such a kind person judging from the way he treats his pokemon he is a great person "

clement: congratulations ash

bonnie: yeah ash u were amazing

serena: yeah ash much better than the last time

ash: I guess training pays off

viola: there right ash u were truly great, here is proof of your win here at the santulune city, this is the bug badge, you earned it

ash: all right I just won the bug badge

"PI PIKACHU" he said in happiness

ash: all right bye alexa, bye viola

as helioptile began crying "I will miss u too helioptile" ash said "pika pika" pikachu said while waving his hand.

Ash: so serena where r u headed from now?

Serena: well...I

Clement: I have and idea, how about u come with as

serena: ehhh...

ash: yeah serena yesterday u really brought my confidence back, it would be great if u travel with us (while scratching his head)

serena: (blushing) of course I would love to travel with u ash

ash: great

bonnie: yah u can sleep with me, we could stay up all night

Clement: BONNIE! its her choice if she wants to sleep with u or if she wants to sleep some where else

bonnie: oh man that's not fun

clement: so where is the next gym

ash: according to viola it's in cyllage city

serena: I can take u there this is my mini computer its has a map we will get to lumiose city in the way and there I could take u to a restaurant with the most delicious deserts ever

ash: great now lets go

serena: if we r lucky enough we could get to the pokemon center in lumiose city before night

clement: serena its a 2 days walk

bonnie: yeah we will have to camp isn't camping fun

serena: wait you mean to camp like outside this sounds scary

ash: not really since we did it in the summer camp

serena: fair enough, forgot about that

bonnie: hey, what summer camp?

clement: could u tell us how u first met?

serena: (blushing) of course

as serena told them how they met

a group of rhyhorn came running thankfully they managed to get out of the way

ash: close one

clement: tell me about, bonnie are u ok

bonnie: yes

serena: that was a rhyhorn race

ash: what's rhy...

officer jenny: (interrupting) hey what are u doing here this is suppose to be a rhyhorn race field

ash and the co.: WHAT!

mean while officer jenny took them to were the race starts

officer jenny: would any of u be interested in entering the race

ash: you mean anyone can enter ? sweet I wanna enter but I don't know how to ride a rhyhorn

serena: (blushing) I can teach u, u see my mom is a famous rhyhorn racer she taught me a lot, I can teach u

ash: thanks that would be great

jenny: ok the race starts tomorrow, good luck!

ash: thanks officer jenny

jenny: oh by the way there is a hotel here for who is gonna enter the race

ash: ok, so serena shall we start

serena: of course, first choose a rhyhorn from those

ash: that one looks kind

as ash approached the rhyhorn for behind

serena: NO! don't approach it from behind it will feel worried and kick u approach it from the front show him that u mean no harm

ash: ok thanks, so how do I get in

serena: let me show u

as serena showed him how

serena: (blushing) come on get in front of me so we can ride it together

ash: all right here goes nothing

as he sat in front of serena she thought It would be a chance for her to hug ash as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder ash noticed and said "hold tight so u wont fall" of course he was so dense to realize her true intentions, as clement and bonnie went to the hotel, ash and serena where still training with pikachu on ashes shoulder

ash: this is fun right pikachu

"pika pikachu" he said in excitement

as the rhyhorn started trying to shake them off

so they fell on each other locking serena's lips with ash's un purposely "I cant believe ash and I are kissing maybe rhyhorn aren't bad, I love this feeling" serena said while blushing as they with draw after 15 second, good for them that pikachu didn't see them

ash: (blushing) s...s...sorry about that it was an accident

serena: (blushing) its...its okay ash u didn't mean to

as both of them began staring at each other and both of their faces became red after a minute of silence serena speaks up

serena: so are u ready for the race now

ash: yeah thanks to u, I really appreciate it

serena: your welcome

ash: I think I am going to the bed

serena: I will hit the showers

ash: okay good night

serena: good night

next morning

ash and clement woke up and stretched a little

clement: so ash ready for the race

ash: yeah and I am gonna win

clement: good luck

serena: yeah good luck ash

bonnie: no fair I wanna enter it too

serena: fenkinn come on out I want u to meet my friends this is clement and this is ash and this is bonnie

ash: nice to meet u fenkinn I am ash

"fen" she said as she waved her hands

serena: we will be traveling with them isn't it great fenkinn

"fen fenkinn" she said happily

serena: fenkinn lets make sure we cheer for ash

"fenkinn" she said excited

the ref: all right let the race begin 3...2...1...GO!

as all the rhyhorn ran ash was behind then in the middle of the race team rocket appeared and they threw a gadget that turned to a cage but since ash was behind he wasn't with them when he arrived to were team rocket is

ash: stop rhyhorn

as rhyhorn obeyed

ash: what happened hear

"prepare for trouble its us again"

"and make it double so the man the man is a fan"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to unite all people with in our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the star's above"

"Jessie"

"and James"

"team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare for a fight"

"that's right"

ash: I don't time for this

Jessie: oh no problem we will come back later, give us pikachu now

ash: what makes u think I would do that, pikachu use thunder bolt at that cage

as pikachu obeyed, it didn't have a affect

meowth: sorry but we r guarantee thunderbolt proof

mean while

clement: what's taking so long

serena: you r right lets go and check

as they got to ash

serena: what's going on who r those guys and how can that meowth talk

meowth: I have intelligence

clement: they r team rocket they steal pokemon

Jessie: so u have a new twerpette in the twerp crew

serena: ok lets help ash

ash: just break the cage I will take care of team rocket

serena: ok fennkinn use scratch on the cage

as the cage broke

James: lets go inkay use pshbeam

ash: pikachu dodge and thunderbolt

as pikachu obeyed team rocket is send blasting off

James: all ready?

team rocket: we r blasting off again

serena: well that was easy

officer jenny: what happened here

as they explained

ash: all right we must be going now

as they left for lumiose city the night came in the way

serena: I am tired

ash: me too I say we camp here

bonnie: so serena where do u wanna sleep

serena: (blushing) eh...eh...ash would u mind if I came to sleep with u

bonnie: oh I get It, looks like some one is in love

serena's face turned red "BONNIE IT'S NOT LIKE THAT"

ash: what do u mean bonnie?

clement: stop this bonnie serena just knew ash before us so she feels more comfortable like this

bonnie: (in a sarcastic voice) what ever u say big brother

as they went to there tents before serena slept she asked ash

serena: ash I wanna know if u have a goal in life?

ash: well that's simple I wanna become a pokemon master, what about you?

serena: well u see I haven't figure it out yet

ash: I bet u will find your dream together with fenkinn and I will help by anyway I can

Serena: (blushing) thanks

as Serena slowly started to come closer to ash but he didn't realize

next morning

ash started to open his eyes, he realized that Serena's arms are wrapped around him, he didn't wanna wake her up but he slowly tried to get up but he woke up Serena

as she stretched

Serena: good morning ash

she realized she was cuddled up against ash

ash: so u like to cuddle up against me right?

Serena: (blushing) well...eh...

ash: its ok I don't mind if u did, if you wanted to anytime don't be shy I don't mind

Serena: (blushing) u mean it?

ash: yeah

Serena: (blushing) thanks

of course ash was so dense he didn't know why she was doing it but he wanted to be kind

as they got out of the tent they saw clement was battling someone and he won

bonnie: froakie is unable to battle bunnelby is the winner

the boy that challenged clement was called dan

dan pulled his froakie back to his pokeball

dan: froakie u were amazing rest up

dan: wow you are strong wanna join the battle chateau

ash and the co.: what's the battle chateau

* * *

thats it for this chapter i hope u like it next one will come soon enough


	7. welcome to chateau

sorry this one took me a while but i hope u like it

* * *

ash and the co.: what's the battle chateau

dan: u don't know the battle chateau, come on

ash: u see I am not from the kalos region I am from kanto

dan: KANTO! that's very far, alright the battle chateau is a place were u can meet other trainer's and strong opponents to battle

serena: sounds fun

ash: where is the battle chateau?

clement: yah cause I wanna see it

dan: its over there (he said while pointing to a building)

ash: wow, lets go it could be good for training

bonnie: yah clement so step on it

clement: slow down

serena: lets go!

as they got to the battle chateau some one opened the door "welcome I am jermane the leader of this battle chateau let me explain to u how it works, as u win battles your ranking increases the rankings are baron, viscount , count, earl, duke, grand duke"

ash: sounds cool I wanna enter

jermane: follow me

as they followed them to a room full of trainer's

jermane: hey this hear is ash he wants to battle his first battle here to become a baron

dan: I accept the challenge

ash: what? its your first time too

dan: yeah so get ready to lose

ash: I wouldn't count on it

as they got to the battle field

ash: to a good battle

dan: to a good battle

ash: pikachu I choose u

dan: froakie lets go

ash: u do know that froakie has a disadvantage over pikachu

dan: oh right, forgot about that (as ash sweat dropped)

mean while serena was watching in the audience and she realized a boy about her age that was trying come closer to her as serena is trying to avoid him but he managed to get closer to her and he kept staring at her

serena: stop this

"why sweetie" he said

"don't call me that" serena said

as ash finished his battle

the ref: froakie is unable to battle pikachu is the winner which makes ash our new baron congratulations

as ash went and sat down to see the next battle, serena kept coming closer to ash as the boy kept following her as she was just next to ash the boy was right next to her "hey sweetie my name is jack what's yours"

serena: non of your business, just stop following me like this

jack: can't do

"grrrrrrr" she said as she wrapped her arms around ash and rested her head on ashes shoulder to show jack that she has no interest with him, as ash stared at serena

serena: (blushing) y..y...you said its ok right ash

ash: if it makes you feel happy and comfortable I don't mind

serena: (blushing) thanks

jack stared at her and saw she was happy with ash but he kept coming closer which mad serena" STOP THIS I DONT WANNA BE WITH U, SO STOP FLIRTING WITH ME" serena said as he gave her a hurt expression and left "calm down serena what did he do to u" ash said "ahhh...well he was...he kept bothering me besides I feel calm now that I am by your side" serena said while blushing of course ash didn't understand her true reason "ok if it makes u feel happy I told I don't mind anytime" ash said "thanks ash the truth is I feel warm and happy and comfortable when I cuddle up against u like that" serena said while blushing "why did i say that"serena thought "your welcome I hope u feel good like this" ash said he is really dense as serena kept hugging him and ash is still confused but he wanted to be kind, as the next match started, serena realized that it was jack who was gonna battle and she hopped he loses cause she knew if he won he would come and flirt with her again but he managed to win

the ref: dusknoir is unable to battle onix is the winner so the match goes to baron jack

as he went to serena

jack: so what did u think of my skills

serena: not much I saw ash accomplish more than that

jack: tell me what is it do u see in this pathetic trainer what rank is he

serena: baron I bet he can beat u while closing his eyes

jack: I will battle him to show u how pathetic he is, hey baron ash I challenge u to a battle

ash: huh why?

jack: to show sweetie face that u r pathetic

ash: pathetic? oh I will show u you wait sweetie? you must mean serena, ok I accept your challenge then we will see who is pathetic and one more thing why do u call her that (with a dense look)

jack: so serena is her name what a pretty name for a pretty girl

serena: ash, no u don't have to do this for me

ash: no one calls me pathetic for no reason if I beat him he will stop bothering u, u said he was bothering u (serena sweat dropped)

serena: thanks ash good luck

the ref: the battle between baron ash and baron jack is about to begin it will be a one on one battle and now battle begin

ash: pikachu I choose u

jack: onix I need u, ha I have the advantage

ash: no matter now have the first move

jack: onix use flash cannon

ash: pikachu spin and dodge then use iron tail

jack: what the?

as pikachu obeyed as iron tail hit its mark

ash: now multiple iron tails

as pikachu obeyed he kept using iron tail at onix

jack: that's it onix use rock tomb

ash: pikachu keep spinning and use thunder bolt to deflect rock tomb

jack: what!?

as rock tomb is deflected at onix

ash: now end this with thunder bolt

as thunder bolt hit onix

the ref: onix is unable to battle pikachu is the winner so the victory goes to baron ash

ash: alright great job pikachu

"pika pi" pikachu said as he hugged ash

serena: so who is pathetic now , so understand I don't want any thing to do with u jack

as ash got back to serena

"great job ash" serena said as she hugged ash and kissed him on the cheek

when jack saw that he left crying a little

clement, bonnie and ash were speechless when she did that, she then realized what she did and backed away blushing " s...s...sor...sorry ash I just got excited I didn't mean I did it cause...eh I always kiss my mom when I am happy so I didn't mean it

ash: (blushing) ok n...n..no problem

Serena: (blushing) thanks for battling him for me

ash: (blushing) your welcome

bonnie: off course u do ( in a sarcastic voice)

clement: maybe u were right bonnie, maybe there is some one in love(in a sarcastic voice)

ash believed her but clement and bonnie knew her secret

as their faces turned red then they continued watching they noticed that viola was here

viola: hey ash long time no seen

ash: viola what r u doing here?

bonnie: I know why, cause she agreed to take care of my brother

clement: BONNIE!

viola: sorry bonnie but that's not it

bonnie: oh man, wait there r many pretty girls here, I could ask them, hey you

as bonnie ran, clement ran after her

viola: as I said what a strange little sister, anyway I came here cause I like the battle chateau too in fact I have the title of duchess and I am about to have a battle

ash: ok good luck

serena: good luck viola

viola: thanks

the ref: the between duchess viola and duck grant will now get under way both of the need a one victory to advance to become a grand duck or grand duchess the highest noble title and now battle begin

viola: surskit lets go

grant: onix lets go

his onix was larger than jack's onix

viola: surskit use ice beam

grant: you r trying to use speed but that wont work, use rock tomb

viola: that wont work use protect then use ice beam

grant: onix jump and use rock tomb and then flash canon

as it hit surskit its eyes began to spin

the ref: surskit is unable to battle onix is the winner

serena: amazing!

ash: already!

ash: wow grant is really strong too bad I cant challenge him

as ash, serena, clement and bonnie went to see viola and grant

grant: you battled well viola, next time who knows what the result will be

viola: thanks grant

ash: hey viola sorry for the loss, and grant u were amazing I wanna raise my rank just to battle u

clement: yeah me too

bonnie: no fair I wanna battle too

grant: viola told me about u and she said u r pretty strong I heard u will challenge the cyllage gym right?

ash: yeah

serena: but we will need to get to lumiose city first

grant: then I guess we will meet there before the chateau

clement: r u saying what I think u r saying

grant: I am the cyllage gym leader

bonnie: that's why you r super duper strong

ash: well I am going to beat u and get that badge

grant: I will be looking forward for our battle ash, by the way I so how u battle onix with pikachu u won even though u had the disadvantage I must say your strong how ever its not gonna be that easy

ash: thanks grant well we must be going now

serena: yeah its getting dark

clement: I wanna sleep

bonnie: well I don't I wanna play

as they walked a little

ash: that's it lets sleep I cant feel my leg anymore

serena: yeah me too

clement: lets just camp here

as they got to their tents serena wrapped her arms around ash, when he noticed he looked at her and smiled and she blushed then smiled, serena noticed something was bothering ash " ash is something bothering u" serena said "huh no its nothing" ash said " ash you can tell me" serena said "I was just thinking about grants battle, I am thinking of a strategy to counter his rock tomb, now its my turn to ask you something" ash said " what ash?" serena said "not that I am complaining but why do u like cuddling up against me cause when u do I feel a strange feeling in my heart that I can't explain but in a way I like it plus I am curious" ash said " ohhhhh...hmmm...I like it cause...ahhhh...it makes me feel safe, yes that's it" serena lied while blushing

ash: alright good night

serena: good night

as she wrapped her arms around him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

that's it next one will come out as soon as possible bye!


	8. the mansion

last time our heroes entered the battle chateau and ash had a lot of battling experience and also met the cyllage city gym leader and when they got to their tent ash questioned serena about why she likes to stayed close to him and she lied.

our heroes are now traveling in the way to get to cyllage city in route 4 but suddenly it began raining

serena: oh no! its raining

ash: is there any pokemon center close by

clement: no!

bonnie: hey look! (bonnie said while pointing to a mansion)

serena: hey its a mansion but I don't know it looks scary

bonnie: stay in the rain and ruin your hair or enter to the scary house u pick

serena: scary house it is

as they approached the scary house the thunder strikes with a loud voice " ahhhhhhhhhhh" serena screamed "don't worry serena I am here and I will protect you, I am here" ash said "oh...t-t-thanks ash" she said while blushing and then serena wrapped her arms around ash's arm, ash stared at her for a moment then smiled which made her blush harder, of course ash didn't mind cause he doesn't know her true intentions "ok I will stay close to u so u could protect me" serena said still blushing as their eyes met 'I don't know why but some how I cant remove my eyes from hers, and what is this strange feeling, I never felt like this before, its almost like I am enjoying the hug' ash thought 'looks like staying in the scary house wont be that bad' serena thought as they both went to their own world staring at each other but they were interrupted

bonnie: come on love birds lets go

clement: yeah u can make out as much as u want when we go to that mansion

"pika pikachu" (yup u can make out with her later ash) said pikachu in a sarcastic tune

as they both snapped out and both of there faces were red

ash: (blushing) we weren't making out we were...ummmm

serena: (blushing while still hugging ashes arm) we were just meditating... yeah that's all

"pika" (sure u where)

ash:(disappointed) geez thanks for taking my side my so far called best buddy

''pika'' (sorry)

ash: ok

"wow, I wish that what they said was true, I wish that we really are love birds" serena thought while blushing

ash: ok lets go to the mansion

serena: (still hugging ashes arm) yeah

so as the group entered the mansion with serena hugging ash's arm they entered and that door closed on its own, ash tried to open it but failed

ash: what the did the door just lock on its own

''pika'' said a confused pikachu

serena: (while tightened her grip on ash) ash I am scared

ash: don't worry I told u that I will protect u

serena then hugged ash and wrapped her arms around her and ash hugged back cause he didn't want to upset her " thanks ash" serena said while blushing "your welcome wait why is your face red have u caught a cold in the storm " ash said " no umm..." serena said while blushing harder but was interrupted when bonnie cleared her throat to snap them out as they snapped

clement: there must be a way out of hear but, where?

bonnie: think of it this way ash and serena will have all the time to make out with other

upon hearing that both of them blushed

clement: (whispering in bonnie's ear) hey enough teasing if they really are in love we should give them their time to figure it out cause its there business

ash and serena: (blushing) we weren't making out bonnie!

bonnie: (with an evil smirk) then why are you still hugging?

both of them quickly withdraw from the hug with red faces once they did Serena once again wrapped her arms around ash's arm. as they continued to search for an exit a trap door appeared and seperated ash and serena from bonnie and clement

ash and serena: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

clement: ash and serena, oh no

bonnie: now were r separated, at least now they will get some alone time to confess

clement: no time for teasing we have to find ash and serena

bonnie: ok your right

mean while with ash and serena, they opened their eyes to find out that they were in the ground inside a dark room

serena: oh ash are u okay?

ash: yes what about u?

serena: I am fine ash

as they both got up they heard some noises

serena: (while tightening her around ash's arm) what was that? ash I am scared

ash liked the feeling of serena hugging his arm but he didn't know why, so he just ignored that feeling

ash: serena don't worry I am here for u

serena: thanks

ash: its probably a ghost type that's trying to freak us out and when I find him I am gonna catch him and teach him some manners

serena: ok lets just search for a way out of here and meet up with clement and bonnie

ash: sounds good

as they continued on their way, they saw a room and entered it, there was a piano playing it self and a vase flying

serena: ahhhhhh

as serena let go of ashes arm and wrapped her arms around him

ash: serena don't worry I told u I am here and I wont let anything happen to u

serena: (blushing) can I stay cuddled against u like that so I can feel safe and I would feel a lot safer if y...y...y...you e...e...embraced me

"oh man why did I say that, ash couldn't be that dense he probably knows now" serena thought

ash: (blushing) o...o...ok if it makes you feel better I w...w...will d...do it (ash said not wanting to upset her he was so dense he still didn't notice her crush on him)

"pika pika" (busted) pikachu said

ash: hey if you tell anyone about this I will put u in your poke ball for 5 hours

"pika pi, pika pika" (oh no please, I promise I wont tell anyone) pikachu said

ash: thanks pikachu (while petting his starter in the head)

"I cant believe he is that dense" serena thought

ash embraced serena as they continued walking in each others arms, then they were attacked by a electabuzz

ash: pikachu chase it away with iron tail

pikachu was did as he was told and the electabuzz didn't get out of the way and took the attack

ash: hey I have an idea I have a electric type but u still didn't catch any pokemon how about u catch that electabuzz

serena: I don't know he sounds scary

ash: don't judge pokemon by their look, he might be friendly if u caught him, and I will help you to catch him, alright pikachu use iron tail again and again

as pikachu obeyed electabuzz just stood their as if he wanted them to catch him

ash: now throw the pokeball

serena: ok go pokeball

the ball shaking after 5 sec it sparkled

ash: alright u caught a electabuzz congratulations

serena: thanks but I wouldn't have done it with out you

"pika pikachu" (hey I am the one that battled you know)

ash: its ok you r still new to pokemon and soon u will be great and u will catch your pokemon on your own (ash said while raising a thumbs up)

"I love it when ash is so optimistic like this" serena thought and gigged

serena: thanks ash you r so king and that's one of the reasons why I love u

ash: what?

serena: (blushing) n...n...nothing, nothing at all

"come on I am alone with ash this could be my only chance to tell them" serena thought

serena: (blushing) actually ash I want to tell u something that I wanted to tell u from the time we met

ash: I am all ears (ash said densely)

serena: (blushing) I...well I...had feelings for u since we met

ash: what feelings? (ash asked densely)

serena: I...its...its just... that I l...l...

suddenly a ghost type pokemon appeared out of thin air interrupting serena's moment

ash: so your the trouble maker I am gonna catch u but first

ash pointed his pokedex towards him

pokedex: gengar the ghost pokemon, and the evolved form of haunter, gengar likes to play tricks on people to scare them and he eats petcha berries his moves are leer, protect, transport, dark pulse, shadow ball, hypnosis

ash: pikachu use thunder bolt

gengar dodged and used hypnosis, "pikachu dodge then iron tail" pikachu dodged hypnosis and used iron tail gengar was in the ground.

ash: alright finish it with thunder bolt

pikachu used thunderbolt and it hit gengar

ash: ALRIGHT GO POKEBALL!

the ball shook for 10 seconds then sparkled

ash: alright I caught a gengar "pi pikachu" said pikachu

serena: congratulations ash

another trap door appeared

serena: oh no

* * *

with clement and bonnie

bonnie: hey look clement its a chespin, catch it please

clement: i don't know

chespin really looked scared and ran and hugged clement

bonnie: hey i think it likes you

clement: do u want to come with me

chespin nodded as clement held a pokeball and touched chespin with it the ball sparkled a once

clement: yeah thanks to science I caught a chespin

* * *

back to ash and serena

ash: not another trap door

serena: hey look ash its an opening

ash: great lets get out of here and meet up with them

as they got out bonnie and clement didn't get out yet

serena: looks like we will have to wait for them

ash: what was it that u wanted to tell me before that gengar appeared

serena: ( nervous while blushing) I...I...I don't remember, maybe it wasn't important

ash: you said u wanted to tell me from along time

serena: (nervous while blushing) I was just kidding

ash: and your face is red maybe you caught a cold

serena: (blushing) no, no, no I am not cold I...I...its make up , yeah its make up

ash: ok

"I cant believe it, ash is so so dense, how come bonnie and clement know that I love him and ash the one that I want him to know doesn't know" serena thought

clement: thanks for waiting for us guys

ash: hey look its clement

serena: hey

bonnie: hey guys so what happened, any confessions lately

ash: what are u talking about

serena: (blushing) bonnie stop that, cause its not like that at all

bonnie: sure its not? cause you r blushing

Serena's face became red

ash: hey clement why is your hair so curly and black

clement: another invention

bonnie: yeah another invention goes boom

ash: hey look I caught a gengar...gengar I choose u

"gengar" gengar said

ash: welcome to the family gengar

"gengar" gengar said happily

clement: that's great

bonnie: so cute I pet it

ash: yes

bonnie: bonnie happy!

serena: hey guys ash is not the only one with surprises look I caught an electabuzz... electabuzz come on out

as electabuzz appeared

serena: fenniken come out as well

fenniken appeared

serena: look fenniken I caught an electabuzz

as electabuzz hugged serena

ash: hey look its friendly

serena: welcome to the family

clement: how did u catch him, electabuzz are strong and no offense your r not that strong yet

serena: (blushing) I know ash is the one that fought him and he helped me isn't he great

bonnie: yeah your boyfriend helped you

serena: (blushing) BONNIE!

ash: what do u mean?

serena: (trying to change the subject) I am tired, hey look there its the perfect spot for a camp site

ash: ok I am tired too lets put on the camp site

as they set up the fire and the tents everyone went to their tents (p.s since serena doesn't have a tent she sleeps with ash in the same tent)

serena: hey ash

ash: what serena

serena got closer to ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ash just froze

serena: this is a gift and a thank you for what happened today you really made me feel safe and u helped me catch my first pokemon thanks ash

ash put his hand on his cheek where the kiss was, and he felt him self heat up "what is this feeling, my heart is jumping and I feel heated up, I ever felt like this before, and the strange thing that I like it, I liked the feeling when serena kissed me but why?" ash thought

ash: hey serena

ash realizes that she already was asleep and cuddled against him

ash: good night

ash didn't know what this feeling was so he decided to ignore it and he fell asleep.

* * *

here it is hope you like it bye next one will be there soon


	9. calem's arrival

last time our heroes entered a mansion seeking a shelter from the storm and have encountered a ghost type that was trying to scare them so ash caught it to teach it some manners and Serena caught an electabuzz and clement caught a chespin

next morning

ash woke up to find himself alone in the tent

ash: good morning every one am I late for dinner

Serena: (giggling) good morning ash, u just woke up and u r thinking about dinner u r just a walking stomach

ash: (giggling) guess so

clement: good morning ash, u r just in time for dinner

bonnie: wait, is it me or is that a pokemon that's crying

ash: you r right, lets go help

as they followed the crying sound all of them saw a dragon type crying from pain cause it was attacked

bonnie: so cute who is this pokemon

pokedex: goodra the slime dragon pokemon and the evolved form sligoo, goodra is so friendly and when it rains it gets healed and if it hugs its trainer it heals him

ash: too bad it isn't it could have healed it self

as they approached him

ash: calm down you r going to be okay we will help u

goodra looked at ash and saw his caring look

"goo goodra" he said while nodding

ash: can u walk

goodra shook its head

ash: alright I have an idea what about if u let me catch u I can get u to the pokemon center

goodra stared at ash for a minute then nodded

ash: ALRIGHT GO POKEBALL!

the pokeball sparked at once

ash: quick is there any pokemon center close by

clement: yeah follow me

as they got to a pokemon center

Serena: lets go

ash: nurse joy please help my pokemon I found a goodra that was very injured in the woods so I caught it so I can help it and if u wouldn't mind I would like u to take care of the rest of my pokemon please

nurse joy: ok please place your pokeballs here and go wait over there

ash: okay thanks nurse joy

serena: oh guys i wanna make a phone call and i would like it if meet her

ash: ok

as they got to the phone in the pokemon center serena's mom answered

grace: serena long time no speak

ash: hi miss...eh

grace: call me grace

bonnie: hi u must be serena's mother did u know that serena has a crush on ash

serena: (blushing) BONNIE

grace: yeah i am aware of that and ash u look like a nice person i understand why my daughter has a crush on you

ash: (densely) what do u mean

serena: (trying to change the subject) mom i decided to keep traveling with ash

grace: ok have fun serena, and don't try to change the subject, bye

serena: (blushing) bye

serena's face is now redder than a tomato

as they went and got seated Serena sat next to ash and clement and bonnie sat next to each other

Serena saw a guy with grey eyes approaching her

calem: serena is that you

serena: oh no its calem, not you again

calem leaned closer to serena trying to kiss her in the lips but she pushed him away

serena: how many times have I told u not to do that

calem: lets see, about 37 times

serena: so why don't u stop doing it

bonnie: wait do u guys know each other

serena: sadly yes

calem: that's no way to treat your future boyfriend

serena: your not going to be my boyfriend not in a million years

ash: calm down and tell us how did u met

serena: ok ash

calem noticed that serena talked to ash with a smile and a slight blush and got angry and jealous but he calmed down

*flashback*

it was a sunny day in the kalos region after three days from the camp, serena was lying in bed crying cause she missed ash then serena's mom entered

grace: serena i know u missed that boy that u had a crush on what was his name again

serena: (blushing and crying) i didn't have a crush on him and his name is ash

grace: what ever but serena staying here crying all day isn't gonna help u, today is a sunny day go out and make new friends

serena: i am not very good at making friends plus i miss ash we had fun when we were at kanto together

grace: i know but if u made new friends u will play with they just like u used to play with ash

serena: okay 'sniff ' i will try

as serena got out she saw four kids playing together, three of them were boys and one girl

serena: (shyly) eh can i come play with you

first one: off course what's your name

serena: thanks i am serena

first one: i am tierno

second one: i am trever

third one: i am shuana

forth one: (blushing) oh...i...i am calem its nice to meet you

serena: nice to meet you all

as they played night came

serena: ok i am tired i will go sleep lets play again tomorrow

shuana: sure thing i am tired too

trever, calem and tierno: me too

serena: ok see u tomorrow

5 years later (1 year before ash came to kalos) serena, trevor, shauna and tierno were 15 years old and they were playing. tierno, shuana and trever were tired so they returned to their homes leaving calem and serena alone

serena: so what do we play now

calem: (blushing) before we play anything there is something i wanted to tell from a long time

serena: what?

calem:(blushing) I...I...I love you

serena: (blushing) oh...i am really sorry calem but i don't feel the same but we can still be friends

calem: (angrily) no! i don't care if u feel the same or not we will be together

serena: what?

calem leaned closer and kissed serena on the lips but she pushed him away

serena: (blushing) CALEM I SAID WE CAN BE JUST FRIENDS

calem: no i want more whether u like it or not, come on why don't u like me

serena: i don't love u its as simple as that but i think i cant be your friend either

Serena then ran to her house leaving calem crying

as she entered her house

grace: what happened serena

as serena explained what happened

grace: oh I see, how rude of him, u told him that u don't feel the same but he insisted to make u

serena: (sadly) yeah

next day serena went to play with her friends but calem wasn't with them

Shauna: do u know where calem is?

serena: who needs that jerk

Shauna: isn't he your friend why did u call him a jerk

serena: he is not my friend, not after what happened yesterday

Trevor: what happened yesterday

as she explained

serena: I said we can be just friends but he insisted otherwise

Shauna: ok I understand, lets play with out him he will come and apologize eventually

tierno: yeah

serena: I hope so

many days have passed and many tries of calem to get closer to Serena failed till the day serena saw ash at the news and decided to go on a journey

*end of flash back*

Serena: and that's what happened

ash: I didn't know that u were so sad when u left

calem: I still don't understand why don't u wanna be with me its not like u love anyone

Serena: (blushed and smiled at ash) you are wrong I have fell in love with someone

ash: (densely) who?

bonnie: its y...

bonnie was interrupted by Serena putting her hands in bonnie's mouth

Serena: (blushing) BONNIE!

ash didn't understand but calem did

nurse joy: ash Ketchum your pokemon are healed and back to perfect health

ash: I will go get my pokemon

as he went to get his pokemon calem whispered to Serena's ears " so u r in love with ash" he said jealously

Serena: no, no its not like that

calem: u r blushing

bonnie: yeah she loves ash

clement: bonnie that's not polite, aipom arm activate

as he dragged his sister away

Serena covered her cheeks with her hands "ok calem u got me I love ash but that's non of your business" Serena said

calem: what does he have that I don't

Serena: (blushing) well lets see, he is kind and he loves his pokemon he does anything for them, he climbed to prism tower to save a pokemon that not even his and jumped from prism tower to save his pikachu by risking his life , I knew him before u and he helped me many times and...

calem: (interrupting) ok that's enough but still u will be my girlfriend, not him and I will make sure of that

Serena: not even if u were the last kid on the earth

as ash came with pikachu on his shoulder and clement too with bonnie in his aipom arm

ash: what were u talking about guys

Serena: nothing

ash: ok lets eat I am starving, everyone come on out

ash threw four pokeballs and from them came out froakie, gengar, flechling and goodra

ash: welcome to the family goodra

"goo" said goodra happily

ash: now lets see your moves

pokedex: goodra's moves are dragon pulse, dragon breath, ice beam, protect, rain dance and dragon claw

serena: wow ash your new goodra is strong

ash: thanks now clement, calem and serena bring out your pokemon

calem: (rudely) ok

calem threw 5 pokeballs from them came out a onix, grenninja, talonflame, duwott and lucario

ash: wow your pokemon are amazing

calem: (rudely) thanks

as they ate calem tried to sit next to serena but serena sat next to ash, as they ate calem noticed how serena acts around ash, how nice she treats him, always complementing him and saw her blushing around him

after they ate

calem: i had enough of this, ash i challenge u to a pokemon battle if i win serena will come and travel with me if u win serena stays

ash: i don't understand

calem: i want serena to come and travel with me, if i win the pokemon battle serena will have to come with me

ash: as much as i like battling this is serena's decision

serena: yeah, who told u that i will be wanting to come with u

calem: so u r afraid or are your pokemon pathetic

ash: what! that's it no one calls my pokemon pathetic i accept your challenge

serena: ash no

ash: trust me serena, i will win

serena: ok

as they got to the battle field

clement: i will be the referee, how about a three on three battle

ash: fine by me

clement: ok the battle between ash and calem will now begin it will be a three on three battle with no substations and now battle begin

ash: i wanted to try u out, GOODRA I CHOOSE U

"goo dra" said goodra

ash: ready for our first battle together

goodra nodded

"pika pikachu" pikachu cheered

calem: greninga your up

"gren" said greninga

calem: use hydro pump

ash: intercept with dragon pulse

goodra intercepted with dragon pulse and dragon pulse was stronger than hydro pump and greninga got hit

calem: greninga are u ok

greninga nodded

calem: ok use Arial ace

ash: intercept with dragon claw

as goodra obeyed and greninja eyes became swirly

clement: greninja is unable to battle goodra is the winner

serena: great job ash

calem: greninja return, don't think that the battle is over and now talonflame your up

"talon" said talonflame

calem: use multiple flame charges

ash: use dragon claw

as goodra obeyed but he couldn't score a hit cause of talon flame's speed and goodra kept on taking hits

ash: now what do i do, oh i know goodra grab talonflame

as goodra obeyed and grabbed talonflame

calem: what the?

ash: now throw talonflame and unleash your most powerful dragon pulse

as goodra obeyed and talonflame got hit its eyes became swirly

clement: talonflame is unable to battle goodra wins

calem: that's it time for my most powerful pokemon lucario your up

"rawww" said lucario

calem: i admit that your goodra is strong but it had taken a lot of

damage

ash: your right so we will just heal this damage

calem: what are u talking about?

ash: goodra's special ability when it rain all its damage is healed alright goodra use rain dance

so it starts to rain and all goodra's damage got healed

calem: oh no lucario use bone rush

ash: intercept with dragon claw

dragon claw was stronger

calem: lucario nooo are u alright

lucario nodded

calem: ok use aura sphere

ash: intercept with dragon pulse

dragon pulse was stronger and lucario was knocked out

clement: lucario is unable to battle goodra is the winner which makes the winner of the battle ash

serena ran to ash and hugged him

serena: great job ash u were amazing

when calem saw this he was extremely jealous "u will pay for this ash" calem said as he ran to the pokemon center

bonnie: guess u can't control your self serena

serena broke the hug while blushing

serena: (blushing) i am sorry ash it was just a friendly hug

ash: its okay and goodra u were great

ash ran and hugged goodra then returned it to its pokeball and then went to the pokemon center

after getting his pokemon healed

ash: okay lets get back to the road

serena: yeah

bonnie: lets go

clement: slow down

after 3 hours of walking

ash: here we are cyllage city i am ready to beat grant and get that badge

serena: (giggling) confident are we

ash: you bet

* * *

so that's it like it? so what will happen next? stay tuned


	10. shauna

**I am so so so sorry i took so long, I had my mid term exams to worry about and i got great marks, well after that i was soo busy, i know u think i am lazy but i tried to finish as soon as i can, so this is the longest of my chapters (so far) i wish u like it, and tell me if u like it, reviews appreciated.**

 **i don't own pokemon, if i did serena would have confessed by now**

last time ash and his friends arrived at cyllage city and ash is exited about his gym battle with grant. and they were running to the gym

ash: (excitedly) I am ready to beat grant

"pika pikachu" said pikachu

clement: why do we run? do u even know were the gym is?

Serena: clement has a point u know

bonnie: yeah

ash: I know were it is. it's in that cave (he said pointing to a cave)

Serena: what makes u think its up there

ash: just a hunch

Serena and pikachu sweat dropped

clement: I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with ash, think of it grant likes to climb and he is a rock type gym leader so it must be some where in the cave

Serena: guess your right

as they went to the cave they heard a sound " so u finally arrived ash" said grant

ash: I am here for my gym battle, and I am going to win

"pika pikachu" said pikachu

grant: we will see if u have what it takes to climb the wall known as the gym battle, but first u have to climb this wall (pointing to a wall that leads the battle field)

ash: wait u mean I have to climb this wall so I can battle

grant: no there is an elevator over there but I have my challengers choose to see what their made of

ash: well I am climbing, it will be a great worm up

Serena: no ash u will fall and get hurt

ash: hey are u saying that I cant climb

Serena: no but please be careful cause we will ride the elevator

bonnie: no fair I want to climb too

clement: (holding bonnie with his aipom arm) not a chance bonnie we will take the elevator

as ash climbed to the top, and the rest used the elevator

ash: alright I am ready

grant: ok we both will use two pokemon

the ref: this is going to be a 2 on 2 gym battle between challenger ash and gym leader grant, only challenger can make substations now BATTLE BEGAIN

ash: froakie i choose u

grant: onix your up, now use rock tomb

ash: use the strategy we planed

froakie jumped from a rock to rock to climb the rock tomb

grant: what the

ash: this is my strategy to counter attack after i saw u battling viola at the chateau, i call it rock tomb climb, now froakie get on top of onix and use water pulse

as froakie obeyed onix was hit but was still able to battle

grant: i am impressed ash but don't think this is enough to defeat my onix now shake froakie off

ash: no u don't froakie quickly use water pulse again

as froakie obeyed onix was defeated

the ref: onix is unable to battle, frokie wins

grant: onix return and rest u were great, wow ash u have proved to be a strong challenge but the battle isn't over yet, go tyrunt

ash: wow a tyrunt, i think i will stick with froakie

"froa" said froakie

serena: great job ash, only one pokemon to go

bonnie: cheering for your boyfriend, serena

serena: (blushing) BONNIE!

grant: tyrunt use rock tomb

ash: froakie use rock tomb climb

froakie tried to obey but this rock tomb was faster

grant: tyrunt's rock tomb is faster than onix, now tyrant use dragon tail

ash: FROAKIE DODGE!

froakie tried to dodge but he couldn't and he was knocked out

the ref: froakie is unable to battle tyrunt wins

ash: froakie return, great job out there, pikachu looks like its all up to u

"pikachu" pikachu said while jumping from its trainer's shoulder to the battle field

grant: so pikachu is next, tyrunt use dragon tail

ash: pikachu intercept with iron tail

pikachu obeyed but dragon tail was stronger

ash: pikachu no, are u ok

"pika" said pikachu

grant: tyrunt use draco meteor

ash: pikachu i have a idea, use iron tail to climb that draco meteor

grant: what!

as pikachu obeyed, pikachu was high in the sky

grant: i am impressed ash but its time for me to finish this with my favorite move, tyrunt use rock tomb

ash: will just send that right back at u, pikachu deflect the rock tomb with iron tail

grant: what the?

ash: now its time or me to finish this with my favorite move, pikachu use thunderbolt

pikachu obeyed and tyrunt was down

the ref: tyrunt is unable to battle pikachu wins

ash: ALRIGHT! u did it, great job pikachu

grant: ash i am really impressed, i have never seen a electric type defeating my tyrunt before, u earned yourself a cliff badge

ash: thanks grant, alright i just got the cliff badge

"pi pikachu" said pikachu

grant: so ash, where are u heading now

ash: I don't know

grant: I have a idea, why not head to shulour gym in shulour city, the wall there will be harder to climb

ash: ok great I am heading there next

then they said farewell to grant and went to the pokemon center and healed their pokemon

ash: alright guys what do u want to do now

clement: well i am beat, i am going to sleep

bonnie: yeah me too

ash: well i wanna go sightseeing, serena would u like to join me

" wait me and ash alone, this is like a date" serena thought while blushing

serena: yes ash i would like to join u

pikachu jumped from ash's shoulder to clement's shoulders

ash: pikachu whats up

"pika pikachu pika pi" said pikachu (translation: I am tired too, u enjoy your day with your girlfriend)

serena blushed hard

ash: what do u mean

serena: (blushing) its nothing ash

ash: ok lets go

as they got out of the pokemon center

serena: so what are we gonna do

ash: I don't no

serena: maybe we can go shoppi...

serena was interrupted when she bumped into a woman about her age

serena: I am really sorry I didn... SHAUNA is that u

shauna: SERENA long time no seen, soooooo I see that u have a boyfriend

serena:(blushing) shauna we r not dating yet

shauna: YET, that means u will

ash: what do u mean

serena: (blushing) SHAUNA!

shauna: I can see that u want to be his girlfriend

ash: I don't understand

serena: (blushing) can we talk about this later

shauna: ok, if calem knows about this he will be heartbroken

serena: he already knows

shauna: he does, how did he react

serena: I rather not talk about it

ash: serena will u please introduce us so I can understand whats happening

serena: ash, remember when I told u that I had 3 other friends from vaniville town other than calem, shauna is one of them, and shauna u remember the boy that I told u about that saved me when I was a little kid, well here he is

shauna was now remembering

*flashback*

in vaniville town serena, tierno, trever, calem and shauna all had 9 years

trever: so serena did u have any friends in the kanto region

serena nodded while blushing and smiling

" so can u tell us about HIM" shauna teased "and just why do think his a boy" serena said while blushing "cause your blushing " shauna teased "its not like that" serena said and calem suddenly became interested in the story "can u please tell us about him" calem said

serena: ok, well when I was at professor oak's summer camp I got lost and hurt my leg but he found me and said that his name was ash, he helped me and since then we were best friends

"my hero" serena said mistakenly while blushing

"u love him don't u" shauna teased "no, its not like that shauna" serena said while blushing

"ash and serena sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" shauna said

"she doesn't love him, ok shauna" yelled calem while blushing

"cat fight" tierno said "no" said calem while blushing

"tell us more about him, serena" said trevor

"well lets see, he had brown eyes, jet black hair, he was really kind, he told me that when he grows up he wants to be a trainer and a pokemon master and he never gave up on his dream, he loved pokemon. he was kind and cute a..." serena stopped her self when she realized what she said and blushed furiously

calem was now really, really jealous " eh emmmm...lets change the subject" he said

"someone is jealous" shauna teased

"I am with calem lets change the subject" serena said

"ok u win" shauna said sadly

*flashback end*

"oh I remember now" shauna said "u know ash serena always talked about u as if she was in love with u" she added

"SHAUNA!" yelled serena while blushing

"what do u mean?" ash said

" I can't believe he is that dense" serena thought

"he really is dense" shauna said "so anyway, where were u going" serena said

"we were going shopping" serena said

"we were?" ash asked but serena stared at with a look that shows that she wants to say "please" so he said " oh yeah we were" he corrected his self

"may I join u" shauna said

"ok" ash and serena said in the same time

so they went to the mall shauna dashed there and said "I am going to see if I can buy some dress for my pokemon showcases" she said excitedly and ran and she was no where to be found

"pokemon...what?" serena said

"I don't know" ash said

"well lets see, what do u want to buy" ash said

"don't u wanna buy anything" serena said

"nah I only came here for u" ash said

"oh...th...thank u ash" serena said while blushing and lowered her head so he cant see her

1 hour have passed

"so how does this one look on me" serena said while coming out of the dressing room, she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that only made its way to her knees

"looks great on you" ash said

"thank u ash" serena said while blushing

"anyway have u figured out what your dream is serena?" ash asked

"no" serena answered sadly

"don't worry, u have so much time to figure it out and I will always help u no matter what" ash said

"thank u ash, your so kind and caring to me, and u always help me, actually I wanted to tell u something, something really important" serena said while blushing

"what" ash said

"well ash I always l...lo..." serena said but was interrupted "I bet I know what that thing is" said a familiar voice, it was shauna

"shauna! no its not what u think, I was going to...ehhhh...ask ash to buy a new outfit" serena said while blushing

"sure u were" shauna said sarcastically

" serena I would prefer to stick to what I am wearing" ash said

"I understand" serena said and sigh in relief

"so serena I am sure

trainer now" shauna said "so lets have a full six on six battle since we friends it might be fun" she added

"sorry shuana but I only have two pokemon" serena said

"no problem, we can have a 2 on 2 battle" shauna said

"I can be the referee" ash said

"I don't know, I never battled before" serena said

"don't worry serena u can do it, I trust u" ash said

serena stared in his eyes then said "ok shauna I accept your challenge

as they got to the malls battle field

"ok this will be a 2 on 2 pokemon battle with no substations, BATTLE BEGAIN" ash said

"I am not going easy on u, IVYSAUR I CHOOSE U" shauna said

"IVY" ivysaur said

"fenniken I choose u" serena said

"fenn" said fenniken

"fenniken use ember" serena said

"dodge then use vine whip" shauna said

ivysaur obeyed and fennkin got hit

"oh no fenniken are u okay" serena said and fenniken nodded "alright use scratch" serena said

fennkin rushed to ivysaur and ivysaur got hit

"ivysaur use razor leaf" shauna said

"fenniken dodge then use ember" serena said and fenniken obeyed and ivysaur got hit

"good stuff serena but not enough, ivysaur use solar beam" shauna said

"intercept it with ember" serena said

fenniken obeyed but solar beam was stronger and fenniken got hit and knocked out

"fenniken is unable to battle, ivysaur wins" ash said

"fenniken return, well its your turn electabuzz, electabuzz I choose u" serena said

"electa" electabuzz said

"electabuzz this is our first battle together so lets work as a team" serena said

"electa" said electabuzz while raising his thumb to serena and smiled

"u have an electabuzz" shauna said in disbelief

"yeah, well use thunder" serena said

"intercept with razor leaf" shauna said

thunder was stronger and ivysaur was knocked out

"ivysaur is unable to battle, electabuzz wins" said ash

"that was fast, great job electabuzz" said serena

"electabuzz buzz" said electabuzz

"now my second pokemon, florges I choose u" said

"flor" said florges

"ok use thunder" serena said

"use protect then solar beam" shauna said

florges obeyed and the he shot a powerful solar beam

"intercept with thunder" serena said

they were equally matched

"use dazzling glean" said shauna

"use protect" serena said

as protect protected electabuzz

"alright use thunder punch" serena said

"intercept with dazzling glean" shauna said

"cut through that dazzling glean" serena said

electbuzz obeyed and florges got hit and knocked out

"florges is unable to battle, electabuzz wins, which means that the winner of the battle is serena" ash said "congratulations serena" ash added

"thanks ash" serena said

"you were great serena, u won fair and square" shauna said

"thanks shauna, anyway u said something about pokemon showcase earlier, what is it?" serena said

"oh, you see pokemon showcases are a sort of tournament, first round is about glooming your pokemon or baking pokepuff or a quiz about pokemon, then comes the second round, its called the free performances, u have to show the elegance and skills of your pokemon and if u win u receive a princess key, u need three of them to enter the master class and if u win there u get to receive the title of kalos queen, this I my dream, to become kalos queen" shauna said

"I sounds great" said serena

"yeah" ash agreed

"anyways I need to go, bye! see u later" shauna said

"ok bye" serena said

as they got to the pokemon center

"hey u guys what took u so long, we were beginning to worry" clement said

"sorry guys" ash and serena said in the same time

"did u enjoy your time with you boyfriend" bonnie said

"bonnie!" said serena while blushing

pikachu appeared out of no where and lunched a thunderbolt on ash

"ahhhhhhhh" ash yelled "what was that for pikachu" ash said angrily

"pika pika" pikachu said (translation: for making me worried)

"sorry" said ash "ok lets go to shulour city

"ok" they all said in the same time

as they got to the road and said farewell to cyllage city

* * *

 **so did u like it, it is the longest one so far, i hope u liked it, and again i am so sorry for the wait, i was busy and i couldn't help it, please review and if u like it then favourite. the next chapter will come out soon. bye**

 **pokemon meat signing off**


	11. BAD NEWS!

**BAD NEWS!**

i am really sorry

 **i wont be able to post for a long time cause of my mid year exam, SO i wont be posting till 1/2/2016 , i am sorry and i hope you forgive me,** ** _so_ anyway, i will give u a preveiw of the next 4 chapters, ** ( _spoiler alert, if u dont like spoiling dont continue reading this and just wait and see what happens)_

 **the next one will be the episode where miette appears in, but i will make it more romantic, and the one after it i think i will skip the part where the group meets korrina, its kindda boring and it doesnt have much romance, so after the miette chapter, it will be summer camp time! then ashs gym battle against korrina, after that it will be the moment you have been waiting for, serena will confess**


	12. serena's rival

**sorry this one is a little shorter then the ones before, this is the chapter where miette appears, i hope you like it, soooooooooooooooooo i want to have your opinian guys, i am starting a poll, do u want me to have misty visit ash after ash and serena become a couple or just wait till the kalos league is over, i want misty to be jealous, that might sound evil but i like it when some one is jealous of ash and serena's love, don't get me wrong ash wont break up with serena for misty or anything, ash will be always with serena after she confesses that is, so please vote.**

* * *

last time Serena was reunited with shauna her old friend and they had a battle and serena won then said farewell and now ash and his friends are on the way to shalour city and are having a picnic.

"hey ash" serena said grabbing the attention of the raven black haired boy

"what serena" ash said curious what his friend wants

"come take a look" serena said as ash approached to his friend

"what are those" ash asked with saliva coming out of his mouth when he saw a box full of delicious looking food in his friends hands

"those are traditional pokemon food they are called pokepuffs I made them my self," serena said

"they look awesome, eh humans can eat them right?" ash asked and grabbed a poke puff and putted it in his mouth and then sat in silence and with an emotionless look on his face

"ash?" serena said concerned about her love "ash are you okay"

clement and bonnie then noticed that "is ash alright?" clement said

"the yummiest thing I ever tasted" ash said

"geez, don't scare me like that again" serena said "anyway, pikachu you can have this" she said while giving pikachu a pokepuff

"pikachu" pikachu said and his cheeks sparkled when he ate the pokepuff

and suddenly all pokepuffs flew from serena's box into a strange pokemon's mouth.

"oh man" ash said while grabbing his pokedex

pokedex: slurpuff, the cotton candy pokemon and the evolved form of swerlex, slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive much more then people's

"slurpuff, huh" ash said

"slurpuff! hey slurpuff!" they heard a voice

"there you are, you see, my slurpuff thinks your pokepuff are decent enough" said a girl with a short blue hair and red eyes said

"what is that supposed to mean" serena said

"my name is miette and this is my partner slurpuff" miette said

"my name is ash and this is my partner pikachu, why did u say that? serena's pokepuffs are great, that wasn't nice" ash said feeling like he wanted to protect his 'friend'

serena smiled fondly at ash while blushing "ash is being protective for me, he really is kind and caring, maybe, just maybe he has some feelings for me just like I have for him" serena thought, unfortunately, miette noticed her blush and smiled "looks like some one is in love, maybe I can use this to my advantage" miette thought

"so I am here to participate in the baking contest" miette said

"what a coincidence so am I, I am also entering" serena said

"you are?" ash, clement and bonnie said at the same time

"yup" serena said with a determined look on her face

"since when?" bonnie asked

"since right now, we'll see who the better chief is" serena said

"your on" miette said as they gave each other a death stare

2 hours later

ash and his friend and miette were at the baking contest

"lets meet the judge Gina" said the announcer

"so lets get started lets..." Gina was interrupted by bonnie who was standing on one knee

clement looked beside him only to find bonnie missing "please say she isn't doing what I think she is doing" clement said

"Gina, I want you to take care of my brother" bonnie said "excuse me?" Gina asked.

"ohhhh this is so embarrassing, aipom arm activate now!" clement said as his aipom arm was activated and grabbed bonnie and run away as fast as possible.

"take care of her brother huh?" miette said "so ash, do you have some one to take care of you" she added

suddenly serena became interested with the conversation and she gave miette a hurt expert ion and she was waiting for ash's answer

"huh? what are you talking about?" ash asked completely oblivious to what she meant, serena sighed in relief

"ok now lets see who will be competing today, first is miette a lady who is competing for the fifth year in this bake off and the winner of the last year, and then serena a lady from vaniville town, and last but not least the fairy baker kids" Gina said (sorry but I am so lazy to write it like the show so I will just put the top three)"you have till tomorrow to collect what u need to bake pokepuff so best of luck to all of you" gina added.

"so tomorrow wont be your lucky day, i will make you pay entering this bake off" miette said to serena.

"will just see who regrets what" serena said and the two of them gave each other yet another death stare.

"calm down you guys" ash said

"stay out of this" they both said at the same time

"so I'll go look for berries, you guys wait for me here" serena said after she broke the death stare she was giving miette

"yeah me too" miette said

"i will go with serena" ash said

"great thanks" serena said with a huge smile knowing they will be alone for some time, well they will be alone with pikachu

"see you all after i collect berries crush serena, come on slurpuff its crunch time" miette said while running

"your the one getting crunched" serena yelled "lets go ash, i wouldn't want miette to get a head start" she added while grabbing ash's hand and running off with him hand in hand, serena was concentrated on her rivalry with miette that she didn't realize what she was doing and when she did she look at ash to see how he was reacting, he was staring at her with a slight blush but the strange thing he wasn't bothered by it, serena blushed heavily and took the chance she pretended not to realize what she was doing, she slowed down a little and began walking and started to enjoy the warmth of his hand, at that point ash was in deep thought "serena isn't reacting, that is strange, she seems to be enjoying this, and her face is all red, i feel strange and awkward but i feel like i don't wanna let go of her hand, what is this feeling" ash thought

serena felt like she was in a dream but all good things must have a end.

"hey look dear, these two remember you of us when we were there age" a random man said to his wife while pointing to ash and serena

"they sure do" his wife answered

serena blushed heavily and let go of ash's hand quickly and looked to ash who was oblivious to they meant

"what do u mean by that" ash said

"y-yeah" serena said trying o act dense but her blush said other wise

"yup exactly like us" the man said as they walked leaving the dense boy and blushing girl alone.

"soooo ehhhhh lets go look for berries" serena said

"sounds good" ash said with smile

*1 hour later*

"we looked everywhere in this forest and we didn't find a single berry" serena said

"yeah it looks like all the berries have disappeared but why" ash said

and suddenly they heard a sound from behind them

"prepare for trouble, don't bother us with questions" Jessie said

"and make it double, we'll have our vengeance" James said

"to protect the world from poisonous berries" Jessie said

"to unite all of our lucky fairies" James said

"Jessie" Jessie said

"and James" James said

"team rocke..." Jessie was interrupted

"you guys are getting old, pikachu, thunderbolt lets go" ash said

"we're blasting of again" time rocket said

as they blast off berries fell from the sky

"so they we're responsible for the disappearance" ash said

"at least we have the berries now" serena said "and miette is going to go down" she added

"good luck" ash said

as they returned to the pokemon center they found clement and bonnie

"why were you so late?" clement asked concerned about his friends

"we just ran into team rocket again" ash answered

night came and every one went to his respective bed and slept

*next day*

"and the winner of the bake off of this year is..." Gina said

everyone watched at the top of their lungs

"serena!" Gina completed

"yay" ash, clement and bonnie all said at the same time and started clapping and cheering, everyone was clapping and cheering now except miette who had a blank look in her face and looked at serena and smiled

"congratulations serena, for your win we award you with that pokemon egg" Gina said and handed serena a pokemon egg

"thanks" serena said and gladly took the egg

"thanks for all who participated this year and we hope to see you all next year" Gina said

"congratulations serena, you were great" ash said to serena and then gave a hug

ash broke the hug and looked at serena and thought she was a charmander because she was blushing from the hug

"ohhhh... thank you ash" serena said with her face still blushing

"he is right serena, you were great" serena heard a familiar voice saying that and felt a hand on her shoulder

"its miette" serena said while talking a few steps backwards

"I may have lost today but I will win the next time, I will see you then" miette said and extended her hand to serena

serena smiled and shook her hand and after 5 seconds of hand shaking miette pulled Serena's hand and said to serena in a low voice "one more thing, either you tell ash how you feel about him or I will tell him how I feel, he is a great guy so u better get your act together before someone steals him away from you, who know it might be even me one of these days" miette said

serena backed off and her face was all red, she the returned to her friend to hide her blush

"so lets continue our journey" ash said as they all said good bye to miette and started their way to shalour city

* * *

 **so that's is, i hope u like, please review and vote (in case you haven't read the what i wrote at the top go read it to know what that vote is) so just know that miette doesn't like ash more than a friend, she is just teasing serena and if u are wondering if miette will appear again the answer is yes but i womt say whenso stay tuned.**


	13. summer camp

**hi everyone and welcome to a new chapter, this is my longest chapter, its huge, my fingers are broken, not really but the hurt, so enjoy this loooooooong chapter please and don't forget to review, it helps a lot.**

 **ash's team: pikachu, froakie, flechling, goodra and gengar**

 **serena's team: fennekin and a pokemon egg**

 **clemont's team: bunnelby and chespin**

 **disclaimer: i don't own pokemon**

 **so with out further ado**

 **chapter: summer camp (very long chapter)**

* * *

Last time ash and his friends met miette, a girl who loves baking and is good at it, too bad for her when she and serena entered a baking contest serena won and she was awarded with a pokemon egg. And since then our heroes met korrina, the shalour city gym leader and her lucario and helped her to achieve mega evolution and Serena made her poke vision video (way too boring so I will just skip it). And now our heroes are heading to professor sycamore's summer camp after he invited them to join.

"we finally arrived" ash said

"hey ash" they all heard a familiar voice

"hey its professor sycamore" serena said

"hi professor" ash said

"it was so nice of you to invite us" clement said

"hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" bonnie said

Ash and his friends approached professor sycamore. "so ash what happened so far on your journey, I see serena is traveling with you now" the professor said.

"yup I sure am" serena said

Meanwhile three people were watching

"as we expected, with the professor as host of the camp their appearance was a must" a guy with blue hair, green eyes said and he was wearing a chief's costume, it was james from team rocket.

"so we will just steal all of their pokemon" a very short pokemon who is also wearing a chief costume, it was meowth from team rocket

"working to have everyone's trust is a must" a lady with pink hair, blue eyes, who is also wearing a chief costume, it was Jessie from team rocket.

"What are you three think your doing" said an old lady's voice

"oh hi boss" all of them said

"hi, so you three have lots of work, you have to prepare at least a ton of food, keep in mind that camper have giant appetites and just love to eat" the old lady said.

"ok" team rocket said

Back to ash and his friends

"amazing, you met mega lucario" the professor said

"yeah, mega evolution is as cool as it gets, everything powers up including the strength of there moves, it's awesome how strong they get" ash said

"I sure wish I could have seen it, so my assistant will take you to your room" the professor said

"thanks" ash, clemont, serena and bonnie said

As the professor's assistant took them to their room.

"so this is your room, as you can see your team is called team froakie , the professor will soon explain the rules of camp and feel free to challenge anyone you want to a pokemon battle" the professor assistant said

"thanks" all of them said

So all of them entered their room

"hey, I call this bed" bonnie said while jumping on one of the beds

"Speaking of summer camp, does this bring back any memories from when you two first met (ash and serena)?" clemont asked

"it sure does" ash said "hey do remember when gary thought we were a couple?" ash asked

"yeah" serena blushed

*flashback*

Ash and serena were returning to the campsite holding hand after ash helped her in the woods when they were kids and a pretty obvious blush was on serena's face.

"so here we are, we are back at the campsite" ash said and they were still holding hands

"thanks, ash so now were friends, right?" serena said while blushing

"of course" ash said and gave serena a warm smile

"great" serena said and she was still blushing because they were still holding hands "my hero" serena said not noticing what she just said and when she did she put her hand on her mouth and her blush increased and she looked at ash to see if he heard

"What serena?" ash said, Serena sighed in relief

"Nothing" Serena said quickly

"ohhhh, how cute looks like ashy-boy has girlfriend" said a voice

"gary?" ash said

"but I gotta say you to deserve each other, since she isn't pretty, she deserves you" gary said

Ash was about to say its not like that but he saw a sad and hurt expression on serena's face "at least I can find a girlfriend" ash said, serena looked at ash with a surprised expression but it changed to a wide smile with a blush on her face "did he just say that" serena thought

"what was that?" gary said to ash

"I think serena is pretty and she has a great personality, at least I can find a girlfriend, I bet you can't find a better girlfriend" ash said while wrapping one am around serena's shoulder and pulled her closer

Serena then took her opportunity and said "yeah, I am ash's girlfriend" serena said and she gave ash a kiss on the cheek, ash blushed furiously, but he didn't mind, but some one was watching from near by without them knowing, she looked at serena with a very jealous look, it was misty when she was young, misty had a crush on ash but she never really talked to him.

"You think I can't find a girlfriend, I will show you that I can" Gary said to ash and then he headed towards misty with flowers

"Sorry for dragging you in our fight Serena and sorry for all this girlfriend thing" ash apologized to Serena

"no need to be sorry ash, you were defending and that was cool, thanks for that, plus provoking him was fun" serena said "and also thanks for what you said ash" serena added

"what did I say?" ash asked

"you said that I was pretty and that I had a great personality" serena said

"oh, your welcome" ash said with a slight blush

"oooooouuuuuuuccccccchhhhh" they heard gary scream because misty slapped him

"what was that for?" gary asked

"for asking me to be your girlfriend, how rude can you get, and besides, I like someone else" misty said

Ash and serena watched and laughed

*end of flashback*

"and that's what happened" ash said

"Hey, maybe Gary was right about you two being a couple" bonnie teased, so clemont gave her a look that says 'shut up'

"what do you mean?" ash asked

Serena blushed furiously so she decided to change the subject "ehhh, is gary still a jerk" serena asked

"no, he started to respect me when I defeated him in the johto league" ash said

"that's great" serena said

"hey look a battle" ash said as they got out of their room to watch

Serena got her pokedex and pointed it towards a pokemon that looks like a turtle

Pokedex: squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon, during battle squirtle hides in its shell and sprays water at its opponent whenever it can

Then serena looked at its trainer, he was familiar to her "no way, could that be tierno" serena thought

"conkeldurr, super power" the opposing trainer said

"Dodge by getting in close" tierno said calmly

Squirtle kept dodging

"Hey, stop moving" the opposing trainer said

"That's what we do, we just can't stand still, now use skull bash" tierno said

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle squirtle is the winner, which means tierno wins" the judge said

Ash and his friends walked to tierno

"Hey, can I have a battle with you next" ash asked

"Of course, I am tierno and that's my buddy squirtle" tierno said

"Squirtle squir" squirtle said

"My name is ash and this is my partner pikachu I am from pallet town in the kanto region, I came here to participate in the kalos league" ash said

"Pika pikachu" pikachu said

"All the way from the kanto region, wow"

Serena then approached tierno and said "hey tierno, do you remember me" Serena said which surprised ash, clemont and bonnie

"Hey it's Serena, long time no seen" tierno said

"Yeah, so any news from Shauna or Trevor" Serena said

"Actually they are both here, and so is calem" tierno said

"whaaaaaaaaaat! calem is here! Oh man!" Serena said

"whats the proble….. ohhhh I remember now" tierno said remembering what happened between those two

"hey, you two know each other?" ash asked

"yeah, remember my three friends from vaniville town, he is one of them" serena said

"ohhh, now I remember" ash said

"wait, is he the same ash you told us about and the one you lo…" tierno said but was interrupted when serena putted her hand on his mouth and said "shhhhh, yes he is" serena said

"so where is Shauna and Trevor?" serena asked

"just a sec" tierno said and he ran and dragged three people with him and returned

"look, its serena" tierno said

"hi serena" Shauna said

"long time no seen, serena" Trevor said

"hi serena" calem said as if they were still friends

"hi Shauna, hi Trevor" serena said completely ignoring calem

Calem them approached serena and wrapped one arm around Serena's neck and said "come serena can't we forget the past" calem said

Serena then slapped calem on the face with all her might that he fell on the ground.

"don't you dare touch me, you jerk, we are not friends anymore" serena yelled

"just give me one chance to redeem myself" calem said

"no!" serena yelled

Calem just stood up and left for a little bit

"serena, that was heartless" tierno said

"well you didn't see what he did last time we met" serena said

"what did he do" tierno, Trevor and Shauna asked at the same time

As she told them about there last encounter

"well now I understand why you did that" Trevor said

"please give me you're attention please" they heard professor sycamore's voice

All the campers (including calem) gathered around to listen to professor sycamore

"thank you all for being here, and why are you here?, you're here to build an even deeper bond with you pokemon through your interactions with other trainers, starting today and throughout the week I hope you will have a lot of summer camp fun and now presenting nurse joy who opened the pokemon center just for us" the professor sycamore said and pointed towards nurse joy who was standing besides him

"I am happy to care for your pokemon anytime you need me" nurse joy said

"and here is our food service manager who takes good care of us every year, madam cathrine" he said and pointed to madam cathrine who was by his other side

"My job is to make sure you have the most delicious meals all week long, of course I have three excellent chiefs to help me, the best" she said while pointing to team rocket who were still disguised as chiefs

"hi campers" team rocket said

"alright at our camp we have a system where each team earns points depending on how they did on each day's activities" the professor said

"lets have fun" ash said

"yeah" serena, clemont and bonnie said

"alright team froakie lets go" bonnie said

"ready team squirtle? Lets do it with style" shuana said

"alright" said tierno, Trevor and calem

"your still here" serena said to calem

"serena, I told you I have changed, just give me a chance" calem said

Serena looked into his eyes and just said "I will try" and then she returned to ash

Calem then walked to Serena again and wrapped one arm around her neck again and said "now that's more like it" calem said, Serena pulled away right away

"Hey why do you keep bothering Serena" ash said

"Mind your own business" calem answered rudely

"Back off, I wouldn't wanna embarrass you like I did last time" ash said

Calem then backed off and returned to tierno and Shauna

"Thank you ash" Serena said "he is so kind and caring" Serena thought and blushed

"Your welcome" ash said "now let's listen to the professor" ash said

"1st place gets 10 points, 2nd place get 7 points, 3rd place gets three points and all other teams get no points, the goal is to help each other out while competing, the team that has earned the most points by the last day will have the honor of being inducted into the pokemon summer camp hall of fame and also please know that the current champion diantha was inducted into the summer camp hall of fame when she was your age" professor sycamore said

"that's great" ash said

"yeah" serena said

"that means will be able to follow the footsteps of the great diantha" clemont said

"alright pikachu lets go for it" ash said

"pika pika" pikachu said

"now on our first day we like to get everyone acquainted by starting off with a pokemon battle, its an annual tradition where no points are awarded so feel free to challenge any trainer you like" the professor said

"I want my opponent to be tierno" ash said

"alright" tierno said while giving ash a thumb up

"serena, how about battling again" shauna said

"ok" serena said

"so that mean I will be your opponent (clemont)" trevor said

"and may the best trainer win" clemont said

With ash and tierno

"alright pikachu I choose you" ash said

"go squirtle" tierno said

"now pikachu use thunderbolt" ash said

"dodge using the rhythm" tierno said

Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt, squirtle began dancing and jumped high in the sky and dodged thunderbolt

"now use skull bash" tierno said

Squirtle began rushing into pikachu

"pikachu, use iron tail and wait for my command" ash said

Squirtle was rushing into pikachu and on the final second "now!" ash said, pikachu slammed iron tail at squirtle and sent it flying

"hydro pump from the sky" tierno said

And hydro pump hit pikachu

"are you okay" ash asked pikachu

"pika" pikachu said and nodded and its cheeks sparkled with electricity

"alright use electroball" ash said

"dodge it" tierno said

Squirtle dodged it

"you can't dodge that, pikachu use quick attack" ash said

Pikachu rushed into squirtle and hit squirtle

"now thunderbolt" ash said

"intercept with hydro pump" tierno said

They were equally matched

"I am going to stop the battle, which means the match is a draw" the referee said

"great battling" tierno said

"you too" ash said

"So how did your battle go" ash heard Serena so he turned around to see Serena, Shauna, clemont, Trevor and calem approaching

"a draw" ash answered

"We too" Serena said

"same here" clemont said

"lets get our pokemon healed" ash said

As they got their pokemon healed up it was 9:00 PM so it was dinner time. So they all went to have dinner. Ash, Serena, clemont, bonnie, tierno, Shauna, Trevor and calem sat at the same table.

Serena sat next to ash as usual, and calem sat next to Serena as usual

"So guys what are your dreams, mine is to become a pokemon master" ash asked

"My dream is for my pokemon and me to be a dance team and create a new battle style" tierno said

"My dream is to be the world's greatest pokemon performer" Shauna said

"My dream is to meet every pokemon listed on the pokedex and one day discover a new pokemon that hasn't even been listed yet" Trevor said

"And my dream is to become kalos champion" calem said

And then calem wrapped one arm around Serena's neck again "what about you, Serena" calem said

Serena pushed calem and he fell on the ground again and then she sat in silence and frowned, not because of what calem did but because she still didn't find a dream

Ash noticed it and put a hand on Serena's shoulder

"Don't worry Serena, you will figure out your dream" ash said

"So Serena doesn't have a dream yet?" calem asked

"That's none of your business" Serena said "and thanks ash"

Serena then had an idea to make calem shut up, Serena was beginning to feel tired so she rested her head on ash's shoulder, ash just looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back, so she rested her head on ash's shoulder, and smiled evilly at calem who had a very, VERY jealous expression on his face.

Serena noticed that every one was staring at her, she blushed furiously but she didn't move her head from ash's shoulder

Calem was almost crying, his face had mixtures of jealousness and sadness.

After dinner they all went to their beds, all of them were asleep except Serena who was thinking "a dream, having a dream" she thought "everyone has a dream, but I need a dream too" Serena then closed her eyes and slept.

Next day

With the professor

"Good morning professor" nurse joy said

"Good morning nurse joy" the professor said

"We had a few surprises haven't we" the professor added

"Yeah, the fishing contest was wild" nurse joy said

"Team squirtle ended up with quiet a catch, and they did it in a creative way" the professor said

"But the camp isn't over; we can only guess who is going to win

Mean while

Ash and his friends woke up and got ready for the day, but first they had to have breakfast.

Now tierno, shuana, Trevor and calem joined them.

They were all eating peacefully until…..

"Will you please give me your attention" professor sycamore said

They all turned their attention to the professor.

"what a lovely day, its perfect summer camp weather, today you'll all be making your own poke vision video, so good luck everyone" the professor said

"And we have all the necessary tools for making pokepuff so please put that to good use" the professor's assistant said

"That is awesome, what should I make, Serena what are you gonna do?" shuana asked.

"I have to think" Serena said

As they all went for a walk

"Perfect, I have been wanting to do another video, no one is gonna beat me today" Serena said

"No one is going to beat ME" shuana said

They both start running

"shuana sure is good at making poke vision, which means we will be extending our lead" tierno said

"Nope, no way, we are going to make a poke vision video you wont believe, lets win, Serena" ash said and started running as well

So they got to their room to see what kind of poke vision they will do

"taaadaaaaa, here is the concept, it's called friends" Serena said holding a drawing of pikachu, dedenene, froakie, fennekin and chespin

"those are our pokemon?" ash asked

"yup, the five of them are our stars" Serena said

"great" all of them said

"ok you all stay here, I will go and bake pokepuffs ok?" Serena said

"ok" all of them said

So she went to bake pokepuffs, she found shuana doing the same thing, so they baked together, after they finished Serena said "hey shuana I have been meaning to ask you what is a pokemon performance" serena asked

"pokemon performers are made up of the cutest trainers, they even have their own performance festival, ever heard of pokemon showcase?" shuana asked

"no" Serena answered

"wow, I guess you don't know anything, lets see, a pokemon showcase is a performance event the that takes place all over kalos and the cute and talented trainers who participate in it are called pokemon performers, the pokemon showcase is made up of two competions, the first one is called the theme performance, making pokepuffs, grooming pokemon, performing with crops, things like that and sometimes there will be special day programs, depending on this special competion, the second one is called general free style performance, you have to use your pokemon's skills to there fullest and the pokemon appears on the stage along with its trainer, if your good enough to win three or more comeptions then you get to appear in what's called the master class and the trainer who wins there along with her pokemon gets to receive the title of kalos queen, and who is the queen now?, it's none other than aria" Shauna said

"kalos queen, wow" Serena said

"are you ready Serena" they heard ash's voice

"yeah and now it's time for location scouting" Serena said

"what's that?" ash asked

"finding a nice place to shoot the video" Serena said

"Ok, lets go" ash said "lets go clemont and bonnie"

"We are right behind you" clemont said

So they began searching in the woods

"we are getting far from camp" bonnie said

"maybe we should come back" ash said

"Maybe your right" Serena said "no, wait look there" and she began running

"Serena, wait" ash said and ran after her

"it's the best place I have seen so far with all those flowers blooming, I will just have a quick look then we can start"

And suddenly the land ended and there was a big hole, serena tripped and fell but ash grabbed her hand but ended up being pulled with her

"Oh no ash, are you alright" Serena said

"yeah, how about you" ash asked

"I am fine" she said

Ash grabbed Serena's hat which fell from her "here, it fell from you" ash said while handing her the hat, when she took it there hands met for a second so she pulled away quickly and started blushing. Ash tried to stand up but he failed

"ash!" Serena said worriedly

"don't worry, I must have twisted it or something, no big deal, I will be fine" ash said

"I am sorry, it's my fault" Serena said

"no, its not, don't blame your self" ash said

"hey! Are you okay" they heard clemont voice

"yeah we are fine" ash said

"pikachu" pikachu said and run to ash

"No! Ash hurt his foot and can't walk" Serena said

"understood, we will go get help" clmont said

"Thanks" Serena said then she turned her attention to ash

She removed his shoes and socks and then brought a tissue and putted it on water and placed it on ash's leg, ash watched her taking care of him, he was impressed, its as if they're married.

"Better?" Serena asked

"Yeah thanks to you" ash said

"Your welcome" Serena said

"of course we still have to do the poke vision video, you know, we have done a lot at camp and when I am battling I will be able to use it all" ash said

"Wow, even the fishing contest, that's gonna help you battle?" Serena asked

"Yeah, you bet, nothing we ever do is a waste of time, every thing on our journey lead to the kalos league" ash said

"You're always doing your best, and you have done so much" Serena said

"But I am not done yet, after all, I got to make my dream come true" ash said

"And that dream is?" Serena said (author: that is a really stupid question)

"To become a pokemon master" ash said (author: like we didn't see that one coming)

"Of course, you really are an amazing person, and that is why I love you" Serena said and quickly put her hand on her mouth

"What was that?" ash asked

Serena sighed in relief and corrected her self "let me get you some more water" she said while blushing furiously

"Thanks" ash said

"A dream, having a dream" Serena said unconsciously

"Serena are you okay?" ash said

"Sometimes I wonder what is my dream ash, what is it that I want" Serena said "other than being with you" she thought and blushed slightly

"As I said to you before, you have lots of time to figure it out" ash said kindly

"Fennekin, come on out" Serena said and called her first pokemon

"Fenne fennekin" fennekin said and jumped into her trainers arms

"I bet you'll find your dream together with fennekin, right buddy" ash said

"Pika pikachu" pikachu said happily

"I will find my dream with my pokemon" Serena said

"Hello! The rescue team is on its way now" they heard professor sycamore's voice

"Thanks professor" ash and Serena said at the same time

So they were rescued and then they found the perfect spot for their video

"Will you look at this place, who knew it was waiting for us on the main path" clemont said

"Its perfect, time for poke vision" bonnie said

"ne ne ne" dedenne said

2 hours later (6:30 pm)

"okay were done" Serena said

"lets go to the meeting hall" clemont said

So they went to the meeting hall

After a few minutes every camper arrived and they started playing every video, then the professor said "now I want you to pick the top 3 video's that you like the most other than you own of course and write them on a paper" the professor said

After Serena and Shauna finished voting they went for a walk until they announce the winner on their walk they sat on the beach and talked.

"You know, I would like to go to a pokemon showcase and see what a pokemon performer does too" serena said

"then I will go with you" shuana said

Serena then changed the subject

"you now, the idea of our poke vision came from what we experienced today" Serena said

"for real?" Shauna asked

"yeah, today ash said that there is nothing we ever do that is a waste of time" Serena said

"that ash is a pretty smart guy" Shauna said

"yeah he is" Serena said with a dreamy voice and expression

"that's why you love him, right?" Shauna said

"w-what? L-l-love h-him? I just….. I just admire him" Serena said while blushing furiously

"your blush says a complete different story" Shauna said

"what no way, but lets just pretend that I love him, what do I do, I am very complicated ehhhhh I mean that's if I love him" Serena said while still blushing furiously

"well its simple, just choose the right time and then tell him" Shauna said

"great, just knowing makes me feel better" Serena said

"in that case, I will ask him out, he really is cute, since you are not interested in him, I will ask him out" Shauna said

"NO! THAT WONT HAPPEN, ASH IS MINE GOT THAT!" Serena yelled

"relax I was just kidding to know if you like him and you fell into my little trap" Shauna said

Serena blushed furiously, her blush made her look like a charmander "SHUANA!" Serena yelled

"hey guys, they are about to announce the winners" they heard ash's voice

Serena sighed in relief, ash just saved her from the embarrassing situation she was having.

"ok, lets go" Serena said

"you're saved" Shauna said

As they returned to the meeting hall

"so now, time to announce the winners" the professor said "on the third place we have….. team charmander, on the second place we have … team chicorita, and on the first please….. team froakie, congratulations" the professor said

"yaaaaaaaaaay" team froakie said (ash, clemont, serena and bonnie)

"oh well, that's the way it is, congratulations team froakie" Shauna said

"it's possible we went a little battle crazy on our video, but I don't mind losing to ash and his friend that much" Trevor said

"I think we should have won" calem said

"what a sore loser" tierno said

"now that team froakie won the poke vision contest they are tied for the lead with team squirtle (tierno, shuana, Trevor and calem), so we will break that tie on the final camp event, the team battle competion" the professor said

"yeah, that's great" everyone said

"What is it, everyone seems excited" ash asked

"we will explain" tierno said

"it's a battle tournament, every team must choose three people to tag team in the tournament" shuana said

"cool, alright serena and clemont we can't lose" ash said

"don't count on it Trevor, shuana and I are planning to win too" tierno said

"why not me" calem said

"because your battling is solo, you don't know team work" Trevor said

Calem just sighed and nodded

"I see you are all excited, too bad its going to be tomorrow so when you wake up, have breakfast and then go to the beach, the tournament will be there" the professor said

"Ok, professor" every camper said

So they all went to their beds and said goodnight and went to sleep.

Next day

Ash and his friends had their breakfast and went to the beach

3 hours later

"all the pokemon from team charmander are unable to battle, team froakie wins, which means team froakie is heading to the finals where they will face team squirtle who has already reached the final" the professor said

"Alright" ash said

"Yeah" Serena said

"Only one to go" Serena said

"Congratulations team froakie" Shauna said

"Congrats" tierno said

"Good luck on the next round because you will need it against us" Trevor said

"We will see" ash said

Ash and his friends went to heal their pokemon.

Mean while

Tierno, Shauna and Trevor we're having a walk, team rocket (still wearing the chief costume) approached them.

"Congrats for making it to the final" James said

"Thanks, and I guess we should thank you too for all ways making us great food" Shauna said

"You've made me a happy chief" James said

"So is there anything we can do for you" Trevor said

"Actually we want to give your pokemon a health check up before the finals" said Jessie

"But would the pokemon center be the place to do that" tierno said

"Nurse Joy is busy with all the twerps….. I mean she is busy with pikachu and the other" Jessie said

"We may look like just chiefs but we can heal pokemon too" said James

"When we finish we will deliver them to nurse joy" said meowth

"Alright thanks" tierno said

And all of them gave their pokemon to team rocket

"We will treat them as if they were our pokemon" Jessie said

Team rocket ran away as fast as they can

1 hour later

Tierno, Shauna and Trevor entered the pokemon center to find ash and his friends

"Nurse Joy, we came for our pokemon" tierno said

"That's confusing, I am afraid they are not here" nurse joy said

"What, but the camp chiefs told us they will heal our pokemon and give them to you" Shauna said

"Well I am afraid they didn't" nurse joy said

"Our chiefs did that?" ash asked

"Yup" maybe they are still healing them

"But it has been an hour since we gave them our pokemon" Trevor said

"I say we go look for them" ash said

Suddenly fennekin and bunnelby sensed some thing and told their trainers to follow them.

Meanwhile with team rocket

"Pumpkaboo come one out and use leech seed at those pokemon" Jessie said

Pumpkaboo used leech seed on squirtle, bulbasaur and charmander

"Look, it the twerps" James said

"Pumpkaboo, return" Jessie said

And they covered the pokemon with a blanket

"What did you do to our pokemon" tierno said

"What pokemon?" James said

Then pikacku jumped from ash's shoulder and removed the blanket that team rocket put on team squirtle's pokemon

"What do you think you're doing with those pokemon" ash said

Team rocket removed their costumes and…..

"Prepare for trouble we don't think we know"

"And make it a multi kidnapping show"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people with in our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"And James"

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight"

"That's right"

"Team rocket! Not you again" ash said

"Team rocket?" tierno asked

"They are bad guy who like to steal other people's pokemon" Serena said

"What! Bulbasaur hold on!" Shauna said

"Charmander, use flamethrower" Trevor said

"You gotta rip that vine apart" tierno said

"Bunnelby, now" clemont said suddenly

Bunnelby came out of the ground right in front of team rocket and used mud shot on the vines so the pokemon were free

"Now, pikachu, use thunderbolt" ash said

"We're blasting of again" team rocket said

Then they got their pokemon healed up and went to the beach for the final and now they are about to begin the battle.

"Pikachu, I choose you" ash said

"Fennekin lets go" Serena said

"Chespin I choose you" clemont said

"Go squirtle" tierno said

"Bulbasaur I choose you" Shauna said

"Let's go charmander"

"Battle begin" the professor said

"Use quick attack" ash said

"Not so fast, charmander use flamethrower" Trevor said

"Alright fennekin protect pikachu with flamethrower" Serena said

Now pikachu was rushing toward squirtle until…..

"Use rapid spin on pikachu, go!" tierno said

Pikachu's quick attack was stopped

"Now use water gun on fennekin" tierno said

water gun hit fennekin

"Now chespin use vine whip on squirtle" said clemont

"Dodge that" tierno said

Squirtle dodged

"Use flame burst on chespin" said Trevor

But flame burst didn't only hurt chespin but pikachu as well

"You just saw flame burst's additional effect, you see flame burst can cause damage to multiple targets" Trevor said

"Now razor leaf" Shauna said

Razor leaf hit them all

"They are trying to finish this" ash said

"They are really strong" Serena added

"Look at squirtle rhythmic dancing just like they did before, they're using it to mount their attacks" clemont said

"Rhythm, man are they good at that" ash said

"Look like squirtle's steps had them not knowing what to do next" Trevor said

"It's all on the moves, what can't they do" tierno said

"Bulbasaur, standby for solar beam" Shauna said

"We gotta buy a little time before that solar beam is all charged up" Trevor said

"Alright, squirtle, aqua tail on fennekin, lets rock" tierno said

"Fennekin use hidden power" Serena said

Aqua tail was stronger than hidden power and fennekin fainted

"Fennekin is unable to battle" the professor said

"Now charmander, use flamethrower" Trevor said

"Dodge that pikachu" ash said

Pikachu jumped high to dodge

"We're all charged up, use solar beam" Shauna said

"Pikachu, dodge" ash said but pikachu couldn't dodge

"Use vine whip to help pikachu" clemont said

Chespin helped pikachu on the last second

"Now thunderbolt on charmander" ash said

Thunderbolt hit charmander and charmander fainted

"Charmander is unable to battle" the professor said

"Don't worry, I will get them back for you, use rapid spin" tierno said

"Ash, its time for us to rap this thing up, use vine whip" clemont said

"Yeah, alright, pikachu use electroball" ash said

Vine whip stopped squirtle at his tracks but it could still battle, and electroball hit bulbasaur and bulbasaur fainted

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle" the professor said

"Nice combinations guys but we're not done, aqua tail" said tierno

Pikachu dodged it

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt" ash said

Thunderbolt hit squirtle and squirtle fainted

"squirtle is unable to battle, which means the winner are team froakie and which also means, you'll be in the hall of fame" the professor said

Bonnie approached them and said "hall of fame, hall of fame we did it, yay!" bonnie said

"Yeah but fennekin lost" Serena said

"Don't worry Serena, fennekin may have lost today but you can always use that to get stronger" ash said and Serena's frown turned to a smile.

When night came

"We have a surprise for you all, on our summer camp's final night, these fire works will help us celebrate our memories" the professor said

Calem sneaked up from behind Serena and wrapped one are around her neck again and said "congratulations on your win Serena" calem said

Serena pulled away and smiled because she made a plan with ash that will make calem stop flirting with her

*flashback*

After the battle against team squirtle, ash and his friends went to their room to rest.

"Ash, can I talk to you" Serena said

"Of course" ash said

"I want calem to stop flirting with me and I have an idea, but I need you in it" Serena said and started blushing

"I am in" ash said

"Thanks" Serena said "well remember when Gary thought we were a couple and we started acting that we are a couple to provoke him"

"Yeah" ash said

"I was wondering if we c-c-c-c-could k-k-k-kiss in front of him and tell him that we are a couple" Serena said nervously and blushed furiously that she looked like a charmander

Ash was quiet for some time and began to blush "o-okay" ash blurted out

"t-t-hanks" Serena said and her face was red

*end of flashback*

"Calem, you want to be with me, right?" Serena asked with an evil grin

"Yes, there is nothing I want more than that" he said

"Well that can't happen because I am already taken" Serena said

"What" calem said in a hurt voice and expression

"Hey ash, come over here" Serena said, ash approached Serena, Serena then pressed her lips against ash's lips, ash remembered their plan immediately and kissed back. Serena felt ash kissing back and felt pure joy, this was a perfect plan, not only will calem stop flirting with her but she'll get to kiss her love, they kept kissing, Serena liked the feeling of his soft lips on her lips, ash and Serena felt butterflies in their stomach, Serena knew what that feeling is but ash didn't "what is this strange feeling" ash thought, then they broke the kiss, Serena had a disappointed look on her face.

She then looked at ash who was really, REALLY red, and then she looked at calem who was very, VERY jealous and he was on the verge of tears, his eyes were watery, he turned back and walked away, Serena felt bad for him a little but not enough, she was happy he was going to stop flirting with her. Fortunately, no one saw ash and Serena except calem.

"Thanks ash" Serena said, blushing furiously

"Your welcome" ash said, also blushing

Ash's blush faded and he smiled to Serena then he approached tierno

"hey tierno" ash said grabbing tierno's attention "thinking about our last battle, can you show me your battling style again" ash said

"You mean the way we move and groove" tierno said

"yeah, I've never seen a battling style like that before, if we can learn how to battle like that, I think we're gonna be a lot stronger, see, I am going to challenge the shalour gym, I am sure your battling style will be super effective in a fighting type gym like shalour" ash said

"A gym battle, I get it yeah" tierno said

"Why don't you show him? Moving and grooving in battle like you do in battle is so cool" Shauna said

"not to mention a rhythmic battling style like that is one of a kind, as far as I can see by doing those dance steps and constantly moving around creates such smooth transition between attacking and dodging" clmont said

"that's right see, it started out when I was thinking about how to make moves flow better when a pokemon uses them and I came out with that way to do it, incorporating dance steps in battle lets us read our opponents movements and makes it easier for us to make the battle on our pace" tierno said

"Oh wow, awesome" Serena and bonnie said at the same time

"And to tell the truth, I had tierno teach me some dance moves as well, I am trying to use it as part of my performance" Shauna said

"You're kidding me" Serena said

"Ok ash, I will teach you how to move and groove" tierno said

"Thanks a lot tierno, ok everybody, come on out" ash said and threw 4 pokeballs, from them came out froakie, flechling, goodra and gengar.

"You gotta move it too" tierno said

"What do you mean me" ash said

"Yeah you, the most important thing is for trainer and pokemon to become one, it wont work unless you moving and grooving together" tierno said

"I guess" ash said

Pikachu jumped from ash's shoulder and told squirtle "pika pika" pikachu said and they started dancing together

"Ready to rock" ash said

"First the basics" tierno said

And they started dancing (if we can call what ash is doing dancing)

Next morning

"Campers, I here by announce that the official closing of this season's pokemon summer camp is upon us, everyone give your self a random applause, I sincerely hope that the experience you gained competing along side your pokemon will be both memorable and invaluable, may your journeys be rich and full and keep traveling onward and upward along with your pokemon" the professor said and everyone started leaving, including calem who disappeared from the group after he saw ash and Serena kissing

"Hey ash, make sure you work on everything I showed you last night" tierno said

"You bet" ash said

Serena giggled and said "I hope you follow through, I am a little worried" Serena said

"Come on, I will be just fine" ash said

"I guess its time to go" Trevor said

"Yeah, your right, though it's never easy to say goodbye" clemont said

"Serena, see you at the pokemon showcase" Shauna said

Serena nodded

"Of course we're all rivals now" tierno said

"For sure" ash said "lets battle again soon" ash added

"Pika pika" pikachu said

Then they say goodbye and our heroes are back on the road to shalour city.

* * *

 **surprise! Ash and Serena had their first kiss, what do you think of the chapter, please review and thanks, till next time, bye**

 **ash's team: pikachu, froakie, flechling, goodra and gengar**

 **serena's team: fennekin and a pokemon egg**

 **clemont's team: bunnelby and chespin**


	14. very happy

**hi, i am back with a new chapter, sorry it took so long, i have been busy lately, so here you go, hope you like it**

 **ash's team: pikachu, froakie, gengar, flechling and goodra**

 **serena's team: fennekin, electabuzz and a pokemon egg**

 **clemont's team: chespin and bunnelby**

 **disclaimer: i don't own pokemon**

 **reviews are appreciated**

 **answers for review**

 **ultimateCCC: ok when the egg hatches i will have serena ask ash to be his dad and for her to be his mon**

* * *

last time our heroes went to professor sycamore's pokemon summer camp, and experienced and gained countless memories, and Serena reunited with her childhood friends tierno, Shauna and Trevor, tierno had a unique battling style, he dances while battling to dodge easier, ash asked him if he can teach him how to battle like that, so lets se if it works out, and Shauna told Serena about pokemon performances and she seems to be interested in them, and now our heroes have arrived at shalour city, and as usual, ash is fired up.

"Lets go you guys" ash said while running ahead of the group

"Ash, the gym isn't going anywhere you know" Serena said

"That's right, so lets stop running" clemont said

"I know but I am so psyched you guys, I am ready to face korrina and win my third kalos gym badge" ash said

"You guys are so slow" bonnie said

And out of know where a blonde girl appeared, the girl was wearing skating shoes and a helmet, and a lucario besides her

"Hi guys, long time no seen" korrina said

"Hi korrina" they all said in at the same time

"I hope you have been training ash, because you will need it, I have been training hard with mega lucario so I can defeat you" korrina said

"We will see, lets start battling, where is the gym" ash said

"We can't battle now" korrina said

"What do you mean we can't" ash said with disappointment

"Look there" korrina said while pointing to a huge building on an island in the middle of the ocean "the gym is there" korrina said

"How are we gonna get there, I don't swim so good" Serena said

"Relax, we just have to wait and that all what I am saying" korrina said

"Oh man, that stinks, any way at least I will have time to train" ash said

"So I should probably go" korrina said

"No it's not a secret" ash said

"No, I am going to leave because I want you to surprise me" she said and left

"Ok then, first I am gonna decide which pokemon a will use" ash said "every body come on out" ash said and threw 4 pokeballs

"Gen" gengar said

"Flech" flechling said

"Froa" froakie said

"Draaaaa" goodra said

"Lets see who is gonna battle today" ash said

"Good luck, ash we will be watching you training from this bench" Serena said as she, clemont and bonnie went and sat on the bench

"Lets see, this is a fighting type gym, my first choice is gengar since fighting type moves don't effect him" ash said

"Gengar" gengar said happily

"Second is flechling because he has an advantage over fighting types" ash said

"Flech" flechling said happily

"And third is pikachu" ash said

"Pika pika" pikachu said happily

Then froakie and goodra became upset

"Don't worry you two, you will be in the next one" ash said

"Froa" froakie said

"Goooo" goodra said

"Ok return" ash said and returned goodra and froakie

"Now lets rock" ash said and started dancing

"I can see ash still can't dance" Serena said

"Guess your right" ash said

"I have an idea, clemontic gear on, I thought we would encounter a situation precisely like this one" clemont said

"You did?" all of them said

"Yeah, I call this the dance teacher 2000 mark 1" clemont said

"The name needs a little work" bonnie said

"Just step in here, ash" clemont said

"Ok" ash said

The machine started to move ash's body in a way that is called "dancing"

"I can't believe its actually working" bonnie said

And suddenly the machine started to shake and make noise and smoke came out of it and BOOM, the machine exploded.

"Me and my big mouth" bonnie said

After ash recovered from the explosion he began thinking about how to learn how to dance, then instead of him finding an idea, an idea came to him in a silver platter.

"Ash I have an idea, I can be your dance teacher" Serena said, she extended her hand to him and blushed slightly

"Great, thanks" ash said and held her hand so the could dance, and because of his denseness, he thought it was normal

"Oh, this so cute" bonnie said

"What so cute?" ash asked, completely oblivious

"Nothing" Serena said quickly

"Ok then lets get started" ash said

"Ok" Serena said obviously excited

Serena put her free hand (the other one was still holding ash's hand) on ash's waist, she saw ash confused because he doesn't know what to do, so she led his hand to her waist. She blushed more when she felt ash's hand on her waist. She pulled him closer to her, she felt she can melt in his arms, this is the closeness she always wanted to have with ash

"Alright, now move forward and backward in this position" Serena said

"Ok" ash said

"But that's slow danc..." bonnie said but was interrupted by Serena who made a "shhhh" sound

ash and serena started moving forward and backward not breaking their position and not breaking eye contact, ash seemed to be enjoying but not for the same reason serena was enjoying, he thought dancing was fun, and for some strange reason he felt a strange feeling of happiness, he liked being close to her

Then ash stepped on Serena's foot so she tripped, ash grabbed her hand and pulled her a little bit too strong so their heads hit each other and they fell on the ground

"Sorry" ash said

"Its ok, I give up, when it comes to dancing your the worst, no offense, but maybe you have your own sense of rhythm" Serena said

"Maybe your right, maybe I should stop copying tierno and use my battling style, anyway thanks for trying to help me clemont and Serena" ash said

"Pika pika" pikachu said happily

"Gengar" said gengar

"Flech" flechling said

"Return everyone" ash said and returned his pokemon to their respective pokeballs, except pikachu who stayed on ash's shoulder

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys" they heard korrina's voice "we can battle now" korrina said

"Great, let's go" ash said

They entered the gym

"ok, the battle between challenger ash and gym leader korrina will now begin, it will be a 3 on 3 battle, only the challenger can substitute, battle begin" the referee (korrina's grandfather) said

"Mienfoo, lets go" korrina said

"Gengar, I choose you" ash said

"Mienfoo, use drain punch" korrina said

Ash didn't give any command, the drain punch hit its mark but didn't do any damage

"What the" korrina said

"Did you forget fighting type mover don't affect ghost type pokemon" ash said

"Oh no" korrina said

"Use hypnosis" ash said

"Dodge then use swift" korrina said

But meinfoo couldn't dodge and he fell asleep after being hit by hypnosis

"Now finish it, use dark pulse" ash said

Meinfoo fainted

"Meinfoo is unable to battle, gengar wins" the referee said

"Way to go ash, only two pokemon left" Serena said

"Great job ash" clemont said

"Meinfoo, take a good rest" korrina said

"Take a good rest gengar" ash said

"Machoke your up" korrina said

"Flechling, I choose you" ash said

"Use brick break" korrina said

"Intercept with steel wing" ash said

But brick break was stronger and flechling was hit

"Flechling are you okay" ask asked and flechling weakly nodded

"Alright use razor wind" ash said

"Dodge then high jump kick" korrina said

Flechling got hit again and can barely stand

"Stay strong flechling" ash said

Suddenly flechling began to glow, he started getting bigger, he was evolving, then flechling stopped glowing

"Flechinder" it spoke

"Flechling, you evolved into a flechinder" ash said

Then flechinder was wrapped in flames and rushed towards machoke and hit him

"Wow, you learned flame charge" ash said

"That doesn't mean you won, use brick break" korrina said

"Intercept with flame charge" ash said

Flame charge was stronger and machoke fainted

"Machoke is unable to battle, flechinder wins" the referee said

"return machoke, lucario you are up" korrina said "unlock the power with in, now mega evolve" she added

"fire type moves are super affective against steel types, use flame charge" ash said

"use power up punch" korrina said

power up punch was stronger and flechinder fainted

"flechinder is unable to battle, mega lucario wins" the referee said

"return" ash said "gengar I choose you" ash said

"use metal claw" korrina said

"protect" ash said

metal claw smashed its way through the shield and hit gengar

"now use power up punch" korrina said

"use teleport to dodge then use shadow ball and make sure they don't know where the attack comes from" ash said

gengar disappeared and reappeared behind lucario and unleashed shadow ball

"behind you, deflect it with bone rush" korrina said

shadow ball got deflected and gengar was hit and fainted

"gengar is unable to battle, mega lucario wins" the referee said

"oh no ash" Serena said

"pikachu, its all up to you" ash said

"pika pika" pikachu said determinedly and went to the battle field

"alright, pikachu use quick attack" ash said

"draw pikachu in" korrina said

"combine electroball with quick attack" ash said

"use bone rush" korrina said

"now, electroball" ash said

the two moves collided

"now, use iron tail" ash said

"block it" korrina said

lucario blocked it

"now, kick pikachu" korrina said

pikachu got kicked

"thunderbolt" ash said

thunderbolt hi mega lucario

"a thunderbolt after getting hit!" korrina said confused

"that's our unique battling style" ash said

"aura sphere" korrina said

aura sphere hit pikachu but pikachu is still able to battle

"lucario, use metal sound" korrina said

"use thunderbolt and wipe out that metal sound" ash said

thunderbolt hit mega lucario

"use aura sphere" korrina said

"use iron tail and use aura sphere climb" ash said

"jump after pikachu and use bone rush" korrina said

"intercept with iron tail" ash said

they were equally matched

"power up punch" korrina said

"iron tail" ash said

they were equally matched

"electroball" ash said

"aura sphere" korrina said

equally matched again

"that's it, finish this, thunderbolt, max power" ash said

thunderbolt hit mega lucario and he fainted

"mega lucario is unable to battle, pikachu wins, which means the match goes to ash the challenger" the referee said

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, we did it, great job pikachu" ash yelled

"congratulations ash" Serena said

"thanks Serena" ash said

"that was a great battle" clmont said

"yeah" bonnie said

"thanks you guys" ash said

"ash this proves your victory at the shalour gym, the rumble badge, congrats" korrina said

"thanks korrina" ash said "I got the rumble badge"

"pi pikachu"

"ash, I promise I will make the shalour gym even more passionate, make sure you come back later" korrina said

"you bet" ash said and they fist bumped, and lucario and pikachu fist bumped too

they said their farewells and then ash and his friends went to the pokemon center and healed their pokemon

"now lets go sight seeing before we head to the next gym" ash said, but he didn't know that what he said will change his life completely

"I am up for it" Serena said

"bonnie and I are tired, we will head to bed" clemont said, but what ash and Serena didn't know is that was bonnie and clemont's plan for them to have some alone time

"alright lets go pikachu and Serena" ash said

"pika pika" pikachu said and jumped on ash's shoulder and they exited the pokemon center

Serena was slightly annoyed because she was planning to confess to ash today, now she will have to do it with pikachu with them

"so what do you wanna do, Serena" ash asked

"I don't know... wait! shalour city is famous for the tower of mastery" Serena said

"so you wanna check it out" ash asked

"why not? lets go" Serena said

they went to the top of tower and the sun was beginning to set

"its awesome" Serena said "and romantic, maybe its time, I cant keep it inside me anymore" Serena thought

"ash, haven't you noticed that I always act strange around you" Serena said

"strange?" ash said, confused

"yeah, I mean didn't you notice that whenever you feel happy I am happy, whenever your sad I am sad. when ever you complement me I blush" Serena said hoping ash would understand

"..." ash said nothing then he smiled innocently and put a hand on the back of his head "not really, I haven't notice" ash said, Serena fell anime style

"you are so dense!" Serena said

"ok, lets take this slow, ash, I feel a different feeling for you, I like clemont and bonnie like friends, but you, I feel different for you, I like you more to be precise" Serena said

"more?" ash asked still completely confused

"yeah, ash, when you saved me in the forest that day, you hugged me, you didn't mean to do that, but I felt safe in your arms and completely comfortable, and I liked that feeling, but I realized I had another feeling, something I never felt before" Serena said

"what is it" ash asked

"you know, the day Gary thought we were a couple, I took my chance and I enjoyed acting as if we were a couple because I actually want it to happen and when I asked you if we can kiss in front of calem, I had another reason, I just wanted to kiss you" Serena said

pikachu understood by now but ash is as clueless as ever

"what I am trying to say ash is that I love you" Serena said

ash's jaw dropped but he closed his mouth

"Serena, I don't... know what my... feelings for you are... I just.." ash said

"are you rejecting me" Serena said with tears on her eyes

"no, no, I just need some time alone to figure it out, don't follow me, just wait for me here" ash said

Serena nodded with tears in her eyes, once ash saw her nodding he began running, once he began running, Serena started to follow ash secretly, ash stopped at a bench and sat with pikachu alone, there wasn't any people, just him and pikachu with serena spying on him

"pikachu, have you noticed serena's feelings before" ask asked

"pika" pikachu said and nodded

"i don't know what my feeling for serena are, but i know i like her more than misty, may, dawn and iris, i feel she is more than a friend for me, I mean, I always fought with misty, may, dawn and iris, especially misty and iris, but I never fought with serena" ash said

"pika pika, pikachu pika" pikachu said translation: yeah you act differently towards her, i mean she is the first one you actually invited to join us on our journey.

"well yeah, and there is this weird feeling in my chest when i am with her" ash said

"pika pikachu, pi pikachu, chu" pikachu said translation: ash, you love her, admit it, don't break serena's heart, all of what you said means that you love her

"maybe your right, maybe I do love her, I got to tell her, she is gonna be so happy" ash said

"pika pika?" pikachu said translation: what about you, are you happy that you and serena will be a couple

"of course I am, I realized I do love serena" ash said with a slight blush

Once serena heard that, she was really happy that she started to cry from joy, she did the best she can not to et ash know she was there, she was about to return to the tower of mastery and act as if she didn't follow him. But…

"pika pika" pikachu said translation: there is one more thing you need to know ash.

This stopped serena in her tracks

"what?" ash asked

"pika pikachu" pikachu said translation: that misty, may and dawn love you too

"oh… I don't feel the same for them" ash said serena sighed in relief

"what about iris" ash asked

"pika" pikachu said translation: there is no way iris feels this way for you man

"good, now lets get back to serena" ash said

Serena ran as fast as she can and went to the tower of mastery, then ash arrived

"what *sniff* took you so *sniff* long" serena said while trying her best to act as if she was crying

"serena I thought about it and after I thought I found out that I feel the same" ash said gently "now stop crying" he added

"really?" serena said and acted like she was surprised and ash nodded.

She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around ash's neck, and he wrapped he's arms around her waist, Serena leaned closer, ash did the same, there lips touched, Serena felt she was in a dream, she felt like she can melt in his arms, there eyes closed, they continued to kiss for 5 minutes, their tongues danced and fought together , then they pulled away

"I love you" serena said

"I love you too" ash said

Serena yawned

"lets go to the pokemon center and get some sleep" ash said

serena smiled, they returned to the pokemon center with serena's arms wrapped around ash's arm, and her head on his shoulder

on the way serena asked "are we gonna tell clemont and bonnie" serena asked

"no, let them figure it out on their own" ash said

They arrived at the pokemon center, they entered theirs, clmont and bonnie's room, they found clemont and bonnie asleep, instead of going to their beds, they slept on the same bed, serena wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and ash wrapped his arms around serena's waist and pulled her closer.

* * *

 **surprise! ash and serena are finally together, liked it, please review, follow and if you like my story favourite. sorry again if i took so long.**

 **ash's team: pikachu, froakie, gengar, flechlinder and goodra**

 **serena's team: fennekin, electabuzz and a pokemon egg**

 **clemont's team: chespin and bunnelby**


	15. surprise visitor

**this didnt take long did it? i am back with a new chapter, hope you like it, i enjoyed writing it, so please reveiw if you like it.**

 **ash's team: pikachu, flechinder, froakie, goodra, gengar**

 **clemont's team: chespin and bunnelby**

 **serena's team: fennkin and a pokemon egg**

 **disclaimer: i don't own pokemon**

* * *

Last time our heroes went to shalour city, ash managed to defeat korrina and her mega lucario and earned his third kalos gym badge, then ash, serena and pikachu went sight seeing, serena confessed her feelings and ash and serena became a couple, now clemont and bonnie woke up, fortunately they didn't notice the couple snuggling on the bed while sleeping, they left the room to eat, then serena woke up, she wondered if everything that happened yesterday was a dream then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she knew then that yesterday wasn't a dream.

She leaned her face towards ash's face and pressed her lips against his, after a while she felt him returning the kiss, ash stood up returning the kiss, they broke the kiss

"Good morning Serena" ash said

"Good morning ashy" Serena said

"And good morning to both of you" they heard bonnie's voice, it startled them a little, they looked to the door to find a happy bonnie and clemont who jaw dropped

"How long have you been there" Serena said quickly, blushing furiously, ash didn't say anything, he was just blushing like his girlfriend

"Long enough, when did you two become together" bonnie said

"Yesterday" they said at the same time

"oh, this is so cute, you guys are so cute together" bonnie said and started to fan girl

"Ok let's go eat" clemont said

They went to eat, when they finished eating they heard "ash Ketchum you have a phone call from a friend" nurse joy said

"A friend?, who could it be?, guys, would you like to come with me" ash said

"Yeah" all of them said

They went to the phone in the pokemon center

"Hey ash, long time no seen" a familiar voice to ash said, it was a girl's voice, on the screen, a girl appeared, she had short orange hair and blue eyes

"Hey misty, how is it going, so what's up" ash said

"I wanted to tell you that I will be boarding in kalos, I am coming to kalos, I wanted to visit you after such long time" misty said

"Great" ash said

Then misty realized that a girl was standing very close to ash, she got jealous and asked without thinking "who is she?" misty said

Ash then remembered what pikachu told him yesterday, pikachu said that misty loves him too, he didn't want to break his friend's heart, so he said "why are you asking about only serena" ash asked not wanting to say that Serena is his girlfriend in front of misty

"Oh sorry I mean them" misty said while blushing

"This is clemont, he is an inventor, and my friend, this is bonnie his little sister, and this Serena my gir… eh I mean childhood friend" ash said, fortunately misty didn't hear what he was about to say

Misty glared at Serena jealously because she was too close to ash

"Wait, is she the same Serena that you helped in summer camp and Gary teased you about being a couple" misty said

"Yeah but how did you know about that misty?" ash said

"I was in summer camp too but I was a little bit shy, so I couldn't make friends with campers, including you" misty said

"I don't remember seeing you there" ash said

"Wait, I remember, you are the girl that slapped Gary on the face" Serena said

"Yeah" misty said

"Now I remember" ash said "anyway I will see you when you arrive, when will you arrive" ash asked

"3 hours" misty said "ok, goodbye" misty said

"Bye" ash said

"Guys, listen carefully, don't tell misty that Serena is my girlfriend" ash said

"Why?" Serena asked

"Because misty loves me too" ash said

"And you figured it out by yourself, maybe your not as dense as we thought" clemont said

"actually, pikachu told me" ash said, clemont and bonnie fell anime style

"ok, now, since misty is coming here today, we cant start traveling, so lets just get some rest" ash said

"actually, clemont and I are going to another room to give you guys some alone time" bonnie said

"thanks" serena said quickly, then she grabbed ash's hand and rushed into their room, dragging ash with her

In ash and serena's room.

They sat on the bed, serena rested her head on ash's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arm and they started talking about stuff

"you know, yesterday I followed you when you told me not to follow" serena said

"you couldn't wait, could you" ash said in a sarcastic tone

"I was just afraid, I was afraid you would reject me, I would be devastated if you rejected me" Serena said sincerely

"you love me that much?" ash asked

"yeah" serena said

Ash smiled warmly, he then leaned closer to Serena's face and Serena started leaning close too, they're lips touched, Serena wrapped her arms around ash's neck, while ash wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, they kept kissing for 2 minutes, then serena inserted her tongue inside of ash's mouth, their tongues kept dancing together, serena could feel ash's soft lips, and ash felt her soft lips, they pulled away and said "I love you" at the same time

"so… ummm ash do you like misty?" serena asked

"of course" ash said, serena's heart broke, ash saw the hurt expression in her face, he now understood what serena meant by her question and corrected his self "I mean I like as a friend and nothing more serena, you're the first girl I fell in love with" ash said

"don't ever scare me like that again, ash ketchum" serena yelled

"ok, so did you hear everything pikachu and I talked about yesterday when I told you that I need some alone time" ash said, serena smiled "every word" serena said

"wait a second, I just realized something, that's why you always liked to cuddle up against me, that's why you liked me embracing you, its not that you feel safe, its because you love me" ash said

"took you long to figure it out" serena said

"you are such a flirt, serena" ash said in a sarcastic tone

"maybe, but I am your flirt" Serena said in a seducing tone, she pulled him in to a hug

"yes, you are" ash said and returned the hug, a knock on the door made them break the hug

"who is it" serena asked

"I don't know but whoever he is, he doesn't know anything about people privacy" ash joked and went to open the door, he was surprised to find misty on the door

"misty?" ash asked, misty pulled him into a hug

Ash pulled away and said "misty! What are you doing, didn't you say you will be he in 3 hours" ash said

"I wanted to surprise you" misty said

"i missed you misty, its great seeing you again" ash said

misty blushed

Serena approached and said "who is it, ashy?" serena asked

"ashy?" misty said angrily

"its you" serena said

"ash, cant you see this girl is flirting with you" misty said

"no she isn't" ash said "and this girl has a name" he added

"Ok, wait, you two share this room?" misty asked completely jealous

"yeah" ash said

"are you two together?" misty screamed

"no" they both lied

"anyway, lets go eat, its lunch time" ash said, wanting to change the subject

"same old ash" misty said

So they went to eat outside along with clemont and bonnie, and they were talking about stuff

"you know ash, I saw all your water type pokemon in professor oak's lab, your bueizl really looks strong, and your oshowatt is cute" misty said

"I am glad you like them" ash said

Serena yawned, she forgot misty's presence and wrapped her arms around ash's arm and rested her head on ash's shoulder.

Misty glared at serena jealously, "is she… is she flirting with ash" misty thought

Then ash wrapped one arm around serena's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"is he flirting back? Maybe he is just being kind, there is only one way to know" misty thought, misty then did the same thing serena did with his other arm, ash then pulled his arm from misty and said "what are you doing, misty?" ash said

"I am just tired, serena is doing the same thing" misty said

"oh… ehhhhh… serena what are you doing, stop that?" ash said and gave serena a wink, serena understood and said "sorry" and let go of him

"cat fight" bonnie said, ash wanted to change the subject

"misty, haw about having a battle" ash said

"ok" misty said

They went to the battle field in the pokemon center

"the battle will be 2 rounds, each round with different pokemon, battle begin" clemont said

"pikachu, your up" ash said

"gyardos, go" misty said

"u caught a gyardos!" ash said in disbelief

"when I caught it, it was a magikarp, then it evolved" misty said

"lets start, thunderbolt, lets go" ash said

"dodge" misty said

"now, electroball" ash said

"intercept with hyperbeam" misty said

They were equally matched

"aqua tail" misty said

"intercept with iron tail" ash said

They were equally matched

"use electroball to increase iron tail's power" ash said

"what the!" misty said

Iron tail now was stronger due to electroball and gyardos was hit

"thunderbolt" ash said

Thunderbolt hit gyardos

"hydro pump" misty yelled at the top of her lungs

"intercept with thunderbolt" ash said

Thunderbolt was stronger and gyardos was hit and fainted

"gyardos is unable to battle, pikachu wins" clemont said

"your pikachu is now stronger, ash, I remember when he used to be afraid to battle, but now he is fearless" misty said

"Second battle begin" clemont said

"froakie, I choose you" ash said

"wow, I have never seen that water type pokemon" misty said "corsola lets go"

"water pulse" ash said

"use mirror coat" misty said

Water pulse was returning to froakie and froakie got hit

"now dubble team and follow it with bubble" ash said

Corsola got hit

"water gun" misty said

Froakie got hit

"water gun again" misty said

"intercept with bubble" ash said

Water gun was stronger and froakie fainted

"froakie is unable to battle corsola wins, with 1 win each, the match is a draw" clemont said

"great battling misty, you have the skill to become a water master" ash said

Misty blushed furiously, ash noticed it

"and you have the skill to become a pokemon master" misty said

"thanks, now, lets head to Coumarine city" ash said

"ok" everyone said

So they started heading to Coumarine city, sun started setting

"lets camp here you guys" ash said

"ok" everyone said

They prepared a campsite

everyone sat around the fire to tell ghost stories, misty was telling them a story

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" serena shouted, afraid from the story and hugged ash and buried her face on ash's chest, ash rubbed her back and said "its ok, serena"

Despite misty being annoyed of what serena just did to ash, she couldn't help but laugh "hahahahaha, I cant believe your scared of a little story" misty said

Ash noticed serena's face went down and a sad frown on her face so he decided to help serena "you think that's funny, misty? Hey look, it's a caterpie" ash said

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, get it off, get it off, get it off" misty said and runned in circles

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" everybody laughed

"relax misty, there are no caterpie here" ash said

"I cant believe your afraid of a little caterpie" serena said

Misty sighed

Serena started to shiver from the cold

Ash noticed it, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around serena, and wrapped his arms around serena

"better?" ash asked

"yeah, thanks" serena said and cuddled up against him, they were snuggling

"eh… a-a-ash I am feeling cold too" misty said

"why don't you enter your tent" ash said, almost lazily

Misty had a hurt, jealous, sad and angry expression on her face, "it looks like ash has a crush on serena, that's is it, I am going to confess tomorrow before she confesses" she thought

2 hours later

"guys, I am beat, lets sleep" ash said

"ash, can I sleep with you in your tent, i forgot to bring mine" misty said while blushing

"I am sorry misty, serena and I are sharing my tent, and my tent doesn't have enough space for a third person, you can share with clemont and bonnie, their tent is big enough" ash said

"fine" misty said

They went to sleep

Next morning

Everyone was awake except for ash and serena

"misty, could you wake up ash and serena for the dinner" clemont said

"ok" misty said

She entered her tent, she watched in horror what was going, ash and serena were sleeping in the tent, snuggling

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" misty screamed

Ash and serena jumped from surprise

"whats, going on" ash said, ready to battle any threat

Misty had to think of an excuse and luckily she found one, "oh, I just thought I saw a caterpie" misty lied

Ash and serena sweat dropped

"dinner is ready" misty said and got ot of the tent

"for some reason, I think misty was lying about seeing a caterpie" ash said

"maybe she saw us snuggling and screamed out of jealousy" serena said

"yeah" ash said

They got out of the tent and had dinner, misty then remembered she was planning to confess to ash, but she was almost certain she will be rejected, but unlike serena, misty wasn't shy, she doesn't think too much

"ash, I am going to make some dessert for you" serena said, serena left to get some apples, misty saw this as an opportunity since ash was now alone, except for clemont and bonnie, but they don't count

"ash can we have a talk privately" misty said

"ok" ash said unsurely because he had a pretty good idea of what misty was going to say

"so, want me to say it the slow way or the fast way" misty asked

"fast" ash answered

"ok" misty said and she took a deep breath "I love you, I love you and I want you to return to kanto with me so we can be together forever" misty blurted out

"misty" ash said

"please don't reject me ash" misty said

"…" ash said nothing, he didn't know what to say, how can he break the news to misty

"ash?" misty said

"misty, I am sorry, I cant" ash said quietly

"why!?" misty almost screamed

"because… I am… already… taken, I have a girlfriend" ash said

"who is she?" misty said

"serena" ash said "I have been trying to hide it from you because I knew you felt this way for me, I am sorry" ash said

"ok, but I just want to know if you feel the same for me

"… no" ash said

"…" misty said nothing, she began sobbing quietly then she started to cry

"mis…" ash said but was interrupted

"I need to be alone for a while" misty said

Ash nodded and left, he returned to the campsite, clemont and bonnie were inside their tent, ash entered his tent, then someone entered the tent, it was serena

"hey, ashy" serena said

"hey" ash said quietly

"is something wrong ash" serena said

"it was awful" ash said

"what" serena asked

"rejecting someone is really hard and awful" ash said

"you mean misty confessed!?" serena said

Ash nodded and pulled serena into a hug

"I felt really bad for her" ash said in a loud sad voice

"I am sorry ash" serena said and rubbed his back to comfort him "you can tell misty that she was meant for someone else" serena said

"yeah" ash said "I wont beat my self up, thanks serena, and you know, my friend has a crush on misty, his name is tracey, maybe If I told her that, she would get over me" ash said

"so where is she" serena asked

"she needs some alone time" ash said

1 hour later

Misty returned to the campsite with a huge frown on her face, she packed her things and then went to ash's tent

"ash, I am leaving, I have no point in being here, the whole reason I came was to confess to you" misty said and turned back

"wait, you know, tracey has a crush on you, you can be with him, you don't have to beat your self up" ash said

"I don't feel the same for him…. But I will try" misty said

"bye" ash and serena said

"serena, take good care of ash" misty said then said "bye" misty said

And with that misty left.

"I cant believe she actually used my name" serena said sarcastically

Then clemont and bonnie entered ash and serena's tent

"where is misty" clemont asked

"she left, anyway, I don't feel like waking today, can we rest for today" ash said

"ok" the rest said

They came out and started talking and laughing together, then suddenly, serena's pokemon egg started glowing

"hey, why is my egg glowing" serena said

"that means that it will hatch" ash said

"oh boy, I excited to see my new pokemon, I will be like its mommy" serena said

then out of the egg came (dramatic music) panchum

"pan, panchum" it said its first words

"a panchum, wow" serena said

Panchum jumped on serena and hugged her

"nice to meet you too panchum, I am serena, the boy next to me is ash, the other boy is clemont and the little girl is bonnie, what do you say you travel with us" serena said, panchum nodded and started to dance happily everywhere

"looks like panchum likes performing" ash said "you should see what moves he got" ash said

Pokedex: panchum's moves are dark pulse, stone edge and arm thrust

"so… ash, since I am his mommy does that make you his daddy" serena asked while blushing furiously

Ash blushed and said "you could say that" as said, serena smiled and gave ash a kiss on his cheek

then serena threw a pokeball at panchum and caught him

Night came and it was time to sleep

Ash and serena were at their tent getting ready to sleep, serena wrapped her arms around ash's neck and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his legs, ash wrapped his arms around serena's waist and pulled her closer.

Serena was now thinking about something

*flashback*

"hey shuana I have been meaning to ask you what is a pokemon performance" serena asked

"pokemon performers are made up of the cutest trainers, they even have their own performance festival, ever heard of pokemon showcase?" shuana asked

"no" Serena answered

"wow, I guess you don't know anything, lets see, a pokemon showcase is a performance event the that takes place all over kalos and the cute and talented trainers who participate in it are called pokemon performers, the pokemon showcase is made up of two competions, the first one is called the theme performance, making pokepuffs, grooming pokemon, performing with crops, things like that and sometimes there will be special day programs, depending on this special competion, the second one is called general free style performance, you have to use your pokemon's skills to there fullest and the pokemon appears on the stage along with its trainer, if your good enough to win three or more comeptions then you get to appear in what's called the master class and the trainer who wins there along with her pokemon gets to receive the title of kalos queen, and who is the queen now?, it's none other than aria" Shauna said

"kalos queen, wow" Serena said

*end of flashback*

"ash, I want tell you something, its about my dream, I think I found it" serena said

"really, congratulations, what is it?" ash asked

"I want to be kalos queen, just like shuana, I wanna be a performer" serena said

"good luck serena, I hope you achieve your dream" ash said

"oh, thank you ash" serena said and leaned closer to his face and pressed her lips on his lips, the kiss lasted for 1 minute but it felt like hours to them, they broke the kiss and said "goodnight" at the same time and went to sleep.

* * *

 **so, did you like it, i did this chapter because i hate pokeshipping, sorry if some of you like it, i hate pokeshipping. i hope you liked it.**

 **ash's team: pikachu, flechinder, froakie, goodra, gengar**

 **clemont's team: chespin and bunnelby**

 **serena's team: fennkin and panchum**


	16. taste of your dream

**i am so sorry it took so long, blame the school, and i am sorry its a little short, but i promise i will make it up on the next one**

 **ash's team: pikachu, flechinder, froakie, goodra, gengar**

 **clemont's team: chespin and bunnelby**

 **serena's team: fennkin, electabuzz and panchum**

 **disclaimer: i don't own pokemon**

* * *

Last time ash was reunited with misty, it wasn't a pleasant reunion though, because ash had to reject her, then Serena's pokemon egg hatches to a panchum, and Serena has found her goal.

And now they continue their journey to coumarine city, while walking Serena had her arms around ash's arm and her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulder, to pull her closer, but suddenly she let go of ash, with a relieved look on her face

"What's wrong serena" ash asked

"its mom" she said pointing to a women who appears to be in her mid twenties, she was relieved her mother didn't see her, or she will get the teasing of her life "don't tell mom were in a relationship ash" serena said

"Why" clemont, bonnie and ash said

"I don't want to be teased plus she might not want us together" Serena said

"But she's your mother, she will have to know at some point" ash said

"Yeah, but I will tell her when I am ready" Serena said

"Hey, Serena" grace said

"Hi mom" Serena said and gave her mom a hug

"I never expected to see you here" grace said

"Yah, I missed you" Serena said

"I missed you too honey" grace said

"So what are you doing here" Serena asked

"I was invited to be a couch of rhyhorn race summer camp" grace said

"So how is your crush, is he ok" grace teased

"Yeah" Serena said, grace was surprised, she thought her daughter will deny it, and she noticed ash wasn't confused, that was strange.

"I don't see any rhyhorn here" ash said

"You see, rhyhorn are a little big for beginners so they start with skidoo" grace said

"I didn't know that, I started with rhyhorn back then" ash said

"That's because you said you just have to be a part of the rhyhorn race" Serena said

"Yeah, and because you're an awesome teacher I learned how to ride" ash said

"Well it's because you worked so hard at it" Serena said with a slight blush

Grace noticed her blush and decided it was the perfect time to tease her daughter

"I never thought that I would see you in love with some one Serena" grace said

Serena only blushed furiously but ignored her mother's teasing

"That's strange, maybe they are already together" grace thought

"So you two are together" grace said

"How did you know, who told you" Serena blurted out

"You just did, I can't believe you were tricked by that" grace said, ash blushed slightly, but Serena was very red

"mooooooooooooooooooooooooom" serena screamed

"you know you two actually look cute together" grace said

"thanks" ash and serena said, "so you don't have a problem with it" serena said

"not at all, I am glad and so proud of you that you have found someone to love, someone you can stay with forever and someone to love you, remember what I told you before you went to get your first pokemon" grace said

*flashback*

"ok, and make sure you call me when you have your first date with that boy" grace said in a sarcastic tone

"mom! Stop that!" serena said

*end of flashback*

Serena blushed furiously, but she was relieved her mother approved of their relationship

"glad that's over, now I can do this" serena said while wrapping her arms around ash's arm and rested her head on ash's shoulder

Grace smiled at the passionate scene

"lets have lunch" grace said

They entered grace's room

"so serena, did you practice rhyhorn" grace said

Serena sat in silence

"dear, I know you should train with your pokemon too, but you need to get ready for your future as a rhyhorn racer" grace said

"but serena is gonna be a pokemon per…." Ash said but was interrupted, serena put her hand in his mouth and said "ash!"

"what did I say" ash said

Fortunately her mom didn't hear

"Mom, you still haven't met my pokemon" serena said

"ok, I wanna see them" grace said

"ok, fennekin, panchum, electabuzz come on out" serena said

"wow, interesting pokemon ideed" grace said

"thanks" serena said "so, you two can eat with us"

"fen" fennekin said happily

"electa" electabuzz said happily

"pan" panchum said happily

they all sat again

Serena yawned, and as usual she hugged ash's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, ash wrapped one arm aroud her shoulder and pulled her closer, serena liked the feeling of his arm around her shoulder, she felt safe, she felt the heat from his body which was comfortable, she closed her eyes and almost fell asleep

"you two are a really cute couple" grace said

"thanks" serena said

"so, lets go train with the rhyhorn" grace said

"ok, you go on ahead, I have to do something" serena said

Ash held serena's hand and said "I will go with you" ash said

Serena nodded

"so we will meet you with the rhyhorn" bonnie said and ran to a rhyhorn

Clemont followed but grace went to spy on ash and Serena

"so what's up Serena, what do you want to do" ash asked

"I wanted to train for my performance, I can't tell my mom I will be a Pokémon performer if I was bad" serena said

"good luck, I will be watching from there" ash said

"thanks" serena said

"come on out fennekin, panchum and electabuzz, and lets practice our performance" serena said

electabuzz frowned

"whats wrong electabuzz, do you hate performing" serena said

it nodded

"maybe it likes battling" ash said

electabuzz nodded

serena returned electabuzz to its pokeball and gave its pokeball to ash

"ash... i think electabuzz will be better with you" serena said

"serena... thanks, i promise i will take good care of it" ash said

"now lets practice" serena said to her pokemon

Serena ordered Panchum to spin while using dark pulse, then ordered fennekin to jump between the dark pulse and use flame thrower but fennekin tripped and the flame thrower hit serena and she fell to the ground

"serena!" ash said and ran to serena and helped her up

"are you okay" ash asked

"yeah" serena said and she started to sniff and her eyes started to get wet

"are you hurt?" ash asked

"no" serena said, then she hugged ash and buried her head on his chest, "ash, mom always made me rhyhorn race, I don't like rhyhorn racing but she made me train, I hate rhyhorn racing, now I just found out what my dream is, and mom will never approve of me becoming a performer if I looked that bad" serena said sniffing between her talking, ash rubbed her back to comfort her

"Don't worry serena, never give up till the end, I know you can do it, I trust you" ash said

Grace frowned when she heard everything and returned to Clemont and bonnie

Ash and serena returned too

"mom, I have something to tell you" serena said

"what would that be" grace asked

"I have decided I want to become a Pokémon performer" serena said, this surprised clemont and bonnie

"..." grace said nothing

"no" grace said strictly "I want you to become a rhyhorn racer, Pokémon performing is hard, you will see its hard and eventually give up" grace said

"I won't give up mom, trust me" serena said

"I am doing this for your own good" grace said

"OK, If THATS HOW ITS GONNA BE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RHYHORN RACE, IF I WIN YOU WILL RESPECT MY DREAMS AND LET ME BE A POKÉMON PERFORMER" serena yelled

"ok, but to make it fair, we will race on skidoo, this way you will at least have a chance" grace said

"Ok" serena said

They each took a skidoo a ride on it

"three, two, one, GO" Clemont said, the race began

Both were tied for the lead, they finished half the race and we're still tied when suddenly serena's skidoo tripped and fell

"serena!" ash yelled

Serena almost gave up but she heard ash saying "don't give up" ash said, she got on skidoo again

When serena held skidoo horns, skidoo felt serena's determination and ran very quickly, serena now was in the lead, she passed the finish line

"serena wins" clement said

"yay" serena said

Ash ran to serena and gave her a big hug

"congratulations serena" ash said, serena returned the hug

" I couldn't have done it without you, you reminded me not to give up" serena said and leaned her head closer to ash's, and pressed her lips on his lips, ash returned the kiss, the entire world was gone for them, now they were in they're own world

Grace smiled at the passionate scene and covered bonnie's eyes with her hands

"serena, you won fair and square and I am proud of you, the skidoo felt your determination so it was inspired and ran faster, that's why I wanted us to race on skidoo, so I can test your determination and you passed, you can be a Pokémon performer, and I will be watching your performances and I will be cheering for you" grace said

Serena broke her kiss with ash, she blushed furiously

"thanks" serena said

"I heard there is going to be a showcase in Coumarine city" grace said

"that's where we are heading" ash said

"good luck, bye" grace said

"thanks, bye" serena said

As they now continue walking to coumarine city

* * *

 **i am so sorry it was short, did you like it, next one will be better hopefully, review appreciated.**

 **ash's team: pikachu, flechinder, froakie, goodra, gengar, electabuzz**

 **clemont's team: chespin and bunnelby**

 **serena's team: fennkin and panchum**

 **disclaimer: i don't own pokemon**


End file.
